Siren of the Shadows
by Da-Blue-Monk
Summary: Finally 13 and 14 are up!
1. The new student

Siren of the Shadows

Koenma sat there staring at his desk. Hiei and Kurama were standing there, speechless. The couldn't quite believe what Koenma had just told them.

"A… Runaway demon? Koenma sir, how… I don't understand." Kurama said. Koenma nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I don't quite understand either. But we have reports that a demon escaped into the living world several years ago, but now, there are isolated incidents that we think are somehow linked with this demon." Koenma hops down from his desk. "So I want the two of you to investigate things."

"Isn't this the kind of thing Yuske handles? Why are we being sent? He's the spirit detective after all." Koenma thought about this a moment.

"Well, I promised Yuske some time off. And he's on a date with Keiko. I really don't want to mess with her." Koenma says shyly.

"You're afraid of the human girl?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

"It's not that!" Koenma snapped. "I'm afraid of Yuske…" he muttered. "So are you going or not?! Remember, you have jobs here too!"

"Do you know anything about this demon we're looking for?" Kurama interjects. Koenma shakes his head. "I see. So we're running blind."

"Then let's not waste our time. Come on Kurama. Let's see what we can find on our own first. We'll get Yuske and Kuwabara on this later… If we need them." Hiei turns and starts walking out of Koenma's office. Kurama follows.

"You know, I hate being surrounded by humans." Hiei says. He and Kurama were standing by a busy shopping center, watching for anyone unusual.

"But you fit in so well, Hiei." Kurama teases. Hiei glared at him. "I was only kidding, Hiei." Kurama smiles.

"Well, remember that not all demons were raised by humans. Some of us grew up thinking to hate humans with everything we are. … Even if I am getting used to being around them." Hiei turns away from Kurama. "I think we might do better to split up. We'll cover more ground that way, and we won't stand out so much."

"I suppose you're right. You'll blend in so well by yourself." Hiei glared at Kurama as he turned and walked away.

Hiei started to walk around when he felt an unusual presence near him. He looked around to try and locate where the feeling was coming from. A group of school girls walked out of a store near by. The feeling moved with them. Hiei walked along behind them for a while. Slowly, each girl was going her own way, calling out for the rest to call and other such messages. The group was getting too small for Hiei to be comfortable. If the demon was very powerful, could he take it? Another girl left the party, and the feeling went to so Hiei took off after her. She was a tall, slender girl. Her uniform hung down to half past her thighs. Her long hair was a soft indigo -white color.

Hiei noticed the scenery around them was getting less civilized. They were heading out into the country side.

("Good…") Hiei thought. ("Now there won't be any people around to get in my way.") The girl started to slow down a little, but Hiei didn't notice. She then stopped and turned around. Hiei was a little startled. The girls eyes filled with terror.

"Wh… who are you?!" She cried and backed up a few steps. Hiei didn't respond but rather stepped forward. "Stay away from me…! Please!" The girl turned and ran away from Hiei. She started heading towards a part of town. Hiei cursed himself for not being more attentive. He should have noticed her slowing. When their steps fell out of sync, she could hear him.

"I'll just need to come back with Kurama." And Hiei disappeared to find him.

"So, you're saying that the demon is either taking the form of, or possessing a human girl? That's interesting. It may be hard to find her now." Koenma said as he crossed his arms.

"I doubt it. I got a good feel for her energy. I know I'll be able to find her again." Hiei replied.

"But what if she's able to change it? If she thinks you're after her, she might decide to change herself, or move someplace safe."

"I'm aware of that. I tried to get her, but she ran into town."

"And you of all demons couldn't stop her." Kurama stated sarcastically. "So, how are we going to track her down again?" Kurama asked Koenma.

"I got a look at her uniform. I believe it's the same school that Yuske attends."

"Then maybe I should have him look into it tomorrow while he's at school. … If he goes. Wait! I've got it! Boton! She can do it!" Koenma sits proudly as he thinks of his accomplishment. Then his face drooped. "But if she is a demon, I don't know if Boton will be able to handle it. …" Koenma drops his head onto his desk and folds his arms over his head. "What to do…!"

"There is always Kuwabara." Hiei reminds them.

"No… Kuwabara is off with his family somewhere and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Then it looks like I'll have to go." Kurama said, in a matter of fact manner. "Hiei, you'll have to tell me what she looks like, and I'll see if I can find her at Yuske's school." Hiei nods.

"Are you sure about this?" Hiei asked Kurama as they walked slowly to the school. Kurama nodded.

"Right now, I'm Suichi, I'm looking at schools to find one that suits me. I had Koenma arrange a phone call to let me in without suspicion. I'll walk around and see if I can find her. You should probably disappear now. If she sees you, and recognizes you, I might not have a chance to confront her." Hiei disappeared without a word. "Looks like I'm on my own now." Kurama turned to the school and walked in.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to show you around? Any teacher?" The administrator, Takanaka, asked. Kurama shook his head.

"No, I don't want anyone to show me around. I'll become more familiar with the students and the lay out if I'm on my own."

"You know that our school has a reputation… For ruffians." The man's brow twitched into a scowl. Kurama smiled.

"I think I can handle it."

"Well, you'll still want this." The Takanaka handed Kurama a badge that read 'visitor' in bold green letters. "Suichi, there will be teachers who ask who you are, show them this badge and tell them you're observing the school. You should be fine." Kurama nodded and left.

Kurama had been wandering around the school for a few hours. The lunch bell rang and students filled out of their classes.

("Now what am I going to do? I don't think I'll be able to find everyone I haven't seen before the end of the day… This just sucks…") Kurama raised his hand to his forehead. He slowly starts milling around, waiting for something to happen. A feeling, a sense, anything. ("Maybe I'll have to come back here tomorrow and check things out some more.") Kurama passed a group of kids hanging around a tree when he felt a spirit near by. Kurama looked over at the students. There were several boys resting their arms against the three leaning over some girls. One of the girls was blushing profusely. ("That's her. She matches Hiei's description. Hair, eyes… She could be the same height.") One of the other girls jumped up and yelled at the boys. She had short red hair and bright green eyes. Slowly, the boys walked away and the girl sat down again. Kurama walked over to them slowly.

"Excuse me," He smiled. "I'm visiting the school today, and I was wondering if one of you could show me around the campus a little. I got a little lost before and wondered around the same few halls this morning." The red-head girl smiled devilishly.

"Saiko, this is what you're good at." She shoved the indigo-headed girl a little.

"Why me, Shinju? You can do it too!" Saiko objected.

"Because," a brunet girl poked her head around the tree. "she gets lost heading to gym class. It won't kill you Saiko. If you're late, bring him to class with you, you're story will check out. Even if it doesn't, he's still cute." She winked at Kurama.

"Thanks so much, Migi…" Saiko said sarcastically. "Do you have a visitor's badge?" Kurama fished around in his pocket a moment and pulled the badge out. "Fine." She stood up. "What's you're name?"

"I'm Suichi Minamino."

"Hey, Suichi! You'll have to stay after school so we can get to know each other!" Migi winked.

"Um… We'll see…" Kurama said nervously. Saiko started walking away. "Hey, slow down!" Kurama hurried after her.

"You'll have to keep up!" Saiko said. "If you want to get anywhere in this school, you must be quick and decisive."

"You never told me your name." Kurama smiled cheerfully. Saiko didn't say anything. "Um… Did I do something wrong?" He asked sheepishly.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm Saiko Kagami. I didn't mean to sound brash, it's just that my friends are a bit lazy sometimes. … And I don't like guys hitting on us all the time."

"But I…"

"I don't mean you." Saiko turned around and smiled, but her eyes looked sad. "But just guys at this school in general."

"Are you and you're friends the school beauties?" Saiko nodded. "So, where are you from?" Saiko turned away from him.

"I'm not sure. I was adopted when I was just a baby. I don't know who my parents are, or where they're from. But I don't mind. This is my home now."

"So, you don't know…"

"Look," Saiko interrupted as she looked over her shoulder. "you're supposed to be getting familiar with the school, not me. So let's move on shall we?"

"What are you?" The question caught Saiko off guard.

"What…? What do you mean? What am I? I'm a 10th grader."

"That's not what I mean. You're not human. So what are you?"

"No… Go away!" Saiko took off down the hall. "Leave me alone!" Kurama started after her as she ran around a corner. Kurama rounded the corner in time to see a door slide shut a few feet away. He opened the door as Saiko screamed. Hiei was standing in the room.

"You're the guy from the other day…! What do you want with me?!"

"What took you so long, Kurama?" Hiei asked. Saiko turned around and ran into Kurama. She collapsed to her knees and looked up at Kurama's face.

"Suichi! Help me! This man is…" Saiko didn't finish.

"Well Hiei, so much for the subtle approach, right?" Kurama smiled.

"I never thought that'd work in the first place."

"Suichi…? You're with him? But… Why? How did…?" Saiko fainted. Kurama and Hiei stood, baffled, as they looked at her.

"It would seem… that we overwhelmed her." Kurama said.

"That just makes it easier for us!" A voice called from the far corner of the room. A shadow stood there. "You saved me a lot of trouble. Now I don't have to try and get her alone before I take her back. Now, hand her over." Kurama and Hiei crouched down into fighting positions. "So, you won't give her up without a fight? So be it!" The figure charged from the corner and jumped at Hiei first. Hiei pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. "You smell like a demon. Am I correct?"

"Should we congratulate you?" Hiei snapped. He shoved the attacking demon away. "Kurama, I think it may be best if we retreated for now. This is the kind of thing Yuske's good for. Take the girl and get out of here!" Hiei blocked another attack.

"But Hiei!"

"I'll catch up. I want to finish this pest first." Hiei charged at the demon. "Go now!" Kurama grabbed Saiko and disappeared. "Now it's just you and me." Hiei looked at the shadow. "Prepare yourself!" But the shadow disappeared. "…Huh…?" Hiei blinked in confusion. "And I didn't even get to stretch my muscles." Hiei disappeared to the Spirit World.


	2. Are you a demon?

Kurama was standing in Koenma's office, holding Saiko in his arms getting lectured by Koenma. He was outraged.  
  
"So you just brought her here?! Did you even stop to think about this?!" Kurama didn't answer. "I thought you were smarter then that, Kurama."  
  
"He is." Hiei appeared. "It was my idea to bring her here. I wanted to fight the demon chasing her without having to think about civilians." Hiei smiled to himself. "But it had other plans, and left."  
  
"Anyways, Koenma, I think it is best that we keep her here for a while. … At least until we find out what she is, and what's after her." Koenma slouched back into his chair.  
  
"I guess you're right. But next time make sure I approve! I'm running things around here, and I'd like to keep on top of what's going on!" Saiko started to move a little. "Huh…?"  
  
"It seems that's she's waking up…" Hiei commented. Saiko grabbed a small segment of Kurama's shirt.  
  
"Demons… Don't let them hurt…Help… Shinju … Suichi …"Kurama looked at her in surprise. Hiei laughed.  
  
"Looks like she took a liking to the human you, Kurama. Should we start calling you Suichi?" Kurama started to panic.  
  
"No! You should not start calling me Suichi! Hiei! You take her!" Kurama tried to get Saiko to let go. She shifted again and let go of Kurama's shirt.  
  
"She asked for your help. It wouldn't be right if I were the first one she saw…" Saiko opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh…? Where… where am I? Suichi? What just happened? Where am I?" She looked confused.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe." Kurama assured her.  
  
"EHHH?!?! What do you think you're doing!?" She started struggling. "Put me down!" She hit Kurama and jumped away from him. She took a look around and saw Hiei. "EAHHH!!!!" She screamed and kicked him away from her. "Stay away from me!" She had jumped on to Kurama's shoulders, her knees digging into either side of his cheeks. "Wait… I remember now!" She slapped a fist into her other hand. "I was showing Suichi around the school, when I ran into my stalker from the other day. That was you, wasn't it?" She pointed at Hiei. "He and Suichi acted like they knew each other… That's it! I passed out!" Saiko seemed to congratulate herself.  
  
"Ummm… Miss Kagami? Could you get off my back?" Saiko looked down at Kurama.  
  
"OH! Sorry…" She climbed down. "So…What's going on?" Koenma and Hiei were staring at her.  
  
"I really think this is something for Yuske." Kurama said. Koenma and Hiei nodded. "Maybe, they should both come…"  
  
Kuwabara arrived before Yuske. He looked very out of it, as if he had just woken up. He walked past Hiei.  
  
"Hey shorty." And Kurama. "Morning Kurama." And Saiko. "Hello Kagami…" Kuwabara yawned. "Wait… That doesn't seem right. Hiei, Kurama, and Saiko? Saiko!?" Kuwabara turned around. "Hey! Kagami, what are you doing here?" Saiko smiled.  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "And I told you, Kazuma, call me Saiko. I'll tell Shizuru if you don't." Kuwabara jumped back.  
  
"Anything but that!!" He pleaded.  
  
"So, you two know each other?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yeah. She's the 10th grade student body representative. She's also tutoring me in history…and math…and science." Kuwabara shakes his head. "But I don't understand what she's doing here."  
  
"I'll explain it when Yuske gets here." Koenma sat at his desk stamping papers. "And if he weren't so slow…"  
  
"Who's slow." Yuske walked in.  
  
"Hi Yuske! How's it going?!" Saiko waved.  
  
"S…S…Saiko?! What are you doing here?! Keiko was worrying about you when you didn't come back to class. Shinju and Migi said you were showing around a cute red-headed boy." Saiko pointed to Kurama.  
  
"It was him." Yuske was about to say something.  
  
"If I may…" Koenma interrupted. "Aren't you even curious as to why I called you here, Yuske?" He thought for a moment.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is a little strange. But, that's what every job you send me on seems. But I am curious as to why Saiko's here…And why Kurama was trying to gain acceptance into our school."  
  
"You're so dumb Yuske…" Saiko laughed. "What does Keiko see in you?"  
  
"Hey now!" Yuske objects.  
  
"Enough already!" Koenma yelled. "May I speak now? Everyone, sit down." They all looked around, but found no place to sit. "Oh, I told Ogre to get chairs… HEY OGRE!" The tall blue Ogre ran into Koenma's office. "Ogre, I told you to get chairs. Do I need to remind you ever 3 seconds?" Ogre shook his head violently. "Then go get them!!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Ogre ran from the room. He came back a few minutes later with a stack of chairs. He placed one down near everyone. "Is that all sir?"  
  
"Yes, that's all. Now get out of here." Ogre quickly ran from the room. "Please, sit down everyone." Koenma waited until they were all seated. "Now then, I did a little research last night, just to see if I could find anything about the runaway demon. It seems to be a shadow demon."  
  
"Like what Hiei and I saw right after Saiko fainted…" Kurama muttered.  
  
"What?" Koenma asked. "You saw them?"  
  
"Them?" Yuske jumped in. "I thought you said a shadow. 'A' means one, as in a single thing. Do you mean to tell us there is more then one?"  
  
"Yes, Yuske, more then one. It's actually a small family of shadow demons. And For some reason, it seems that they have been after Saiko here for a while. I've pulled up a record of their movements, mind you we do this to any demon who operates in the human world. Their movements have been very erratic for several years, but then, they settled to Japan. After that, they contained themselves to just this small area…" Koenma pulled down a map and pointed to a single city.  
  
"That's where… We live." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Question!" Saiko stood up. "How long were their movements erratic?" Koenma looked through his papers.  
  
"Almost 9 years…"  
  
"And, how long ago did these movements start?"  
  
"Just under 15 years ago. It says May 8th…" Saiko had a distant look on her face.  
  
"It's just like in my dream… Why is this happening?" Saiko whispered to herself "…I was told that I came to the orphanage May 5th. Do you think…" Saiko stopped. She collapsed to her knees. "This is too much for me. I think…" She curled up into a ball. "I think I need to lie down for a while. I don't believe this." Yuske and Kuwabara looked at her with worry.  
  
"I think…We should find someplace safe for her to rest for a while." Yuske was genuinely concerned. "Koenma…" He nodded.  
  
"I'll have something prepared for her. OGRE!!" Koenma yelled. He came running back in. "Prepare a room for Saiko…" Koenma thinks a moment. "And make it a nice one. Now hurry!" Koenma snapped, but Ogre was already running out the door.  
  
"Saiko…" Yuske placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, things will be alright. I've sort of made a job out of things like this."  
  
"Yuske…" Saiko looked up at him. Her plumb colored eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Hey now, don't cry. Have I ever lied to you? I won't let you down."  
  
"Besides…" Kuwabara was standing over Yuske, his hand shoving Yuske's head down. "I'll be with him. I'll make sure that he doesn't slack off."  
  
"Kurama… Why do I get the feeling that we'll be babysitting again?" Hiei asked. Kurama could only laugh. Ogre came back in.  
  
"I've prepared a room sir."  
  
"Good. Saiko, we have a place were you can rest for now."  
  
"I… I can't go home anymore, can I?" Saiko asked quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Saiko. This will all be over soon. I promise." Saiko nodded. "Come on now, let me help you up." Yuske held his hand out to her. "And I'll tell Keiko and the others not to worry. It'll all be ok, you'll see."  
  
"If you'll follow me…" Ogre gestured out the door. Saiko slowly followed.  
  
"I'll come by later and fill you in, if you'd like me to." Kuwabara smiled.  
  
"Thank you Kazuma." Saiko walked out the door.  
  
"The poor girl. In an instant, her whole life was shattered." Kurama looked out the door.  
  
"More so then you know. I've known her for a long time. She's Keiko's best friend, so I couldn't have met one without the other.."  
  
"I hate to sound like I don't care, but can we get on with this? There are many thing we still need to cover." Everyone sat back down again, and Koenma continued with the history of the shadow demons, and the plan of action that he felt might be necessary. 


	3. Reluctance

"Saiko… Hey Saiko…!" Kuwabara was standing outside the room that had been prepared for Saiko. "Hey… Saiko? Are you still alive?" He waited a moment, then the door started to open. Saiko was looking out at him with tear filled eyes. "You weren't still crying, were you?"  
  
"Kazuma, please go away. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to figure out what's going on. I want to be alone for now." She starts closing the door.  
  
"Saiko…"  
  
"Leave me alone, please!" She closed the door hard in his face. Kuwabara stood there looking at it. Hiei and Kurama came walking by.  
  
"Do you find something interesting about the wood work, or are you having a conversation with it?" Hiei scoffed.  
  
"No, I was trying to talk to Saiko, but she's really upset. She wouldn't talk to me."  
  
"And this is a surprise? Why would someone willingly talk with someone as dumb and ugly as you? especially someone like her?" Kuwabara was about to hit Hiei.  
  
"So, are you saying you think she's pretty and smart? Hiei, I never thought I'd see the day you liked a human." Kurama teased.  
  
"I don't like her, and she's not human." Hiei snapped.  
  
"We don't know that. Maybe what we sensed was one of the shadows following her." Hiei scowled at Kurama. Then they heard a mysterious, haunting melody. It was very faint, and something about it made all three shudder. Then the words became clearer.  
  
"If you won't let yourself lose the against time… Cut through the wind and reach for you goal again! Never spend a day full of regret…" The music seemed to move them, and they lost control of themselves and started towards the music.  
  
Saiko sat in her new room, looking sadly over the vast expanses of the Spirit World as she sang quietly to herself.  
  
"…For a bright future awaits those who do their best! Carefully walk your own unpaved path, …You can hesitate, you can shake… …Even cry to clear your muddled heart." She didn't hear her door open. "But always bite your lip and keep going for it! Life can be cruel, But never let your dreams fail! If you don't want to lose to time, Cut through the wind and reach for your dream! Even if you're hurt…" She stopped as she felt a presence. Saiko swiftly turned around. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing in her room with glazed looks on their faces. "What's going on?!" Saiko jumped. The three of them suddenly seemed to wake up. They looked around themselves and at each other. "What are you three doing in my room? Kazuma! I told you I wanted to be alone!"  
  
"How did I end up in here?" Kuwabara didn't seem to hear her. "Hey, what are you two doing in here?"  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing." Kurama replied.  
  
"What's going on here?" Saiko all but screamed. "Do you mean that you didn't know you were coming into this room?"  
  
"No. We don't seem to know anything that just happened. But I know one thing, I'm leaving now." Hiei turned and walked away muttering. "…All because I met humans…"  
  
"I uh… I guess I'll be going as well…" Kuwabara slunk out of the room. Saiko looked at Kurama a moment.  
  
"Shall I also take my leave?" Kurama takes a step back.  
  
"Wait. I want to ask you some things." Saiko turned her gaze out the window a moment. "You can come in… But please close the door." Kurama obliged. He closed the door and stood looking at Saiko. She turned back to look at him. "Are you… a demon?…Suichi?"  
  
"My name isn't really Suichi, well, it is, but it's not. But yes, I am a demon." Saiko looked at him in confusion. "My name is Kurama. Years ago, before you were born, I was in a battle, and was losing. After being injured terribly, I sent myself to the Living World, where I became the son of a human family. They named me Suichi, but I'm still the demon Kurama." Saiko nodded.  
  
"Then, what about Yuske and Kazuma?"  
  
"They're Humans. But Hiei is also a demon."  
  
"Hiei?" Saiko asked. "Who's that?"  
  
"Hiei is the… Well, he's the short demon that you met first. He's brash, but not that bad of a guy. Really, everyone here in Spirit World is a demon but Yuske and Kuwabara… and maybe you." Saiko looked at Kurama. "You see, we're not to sure if you're human or not." Saiko nodded.  
  
"I see." She rested her cheek against her knees. "What would happen… if I am a demon? Would I have to give up my life back there?"  
  
"No, of course not! I'm still with my … my human family, such as it is." Saiko looked at him in confusion. "It's hard to explain, but just trust me on this." Saiko nodded.  
  
"So, if I am a demon, will that little pacifier boy be keeping tabs on me wherever I go, whatever I do? That's a creepy thought." Kurama smiled.  
  
"We could probably make arrangements for you to be left alone. And that's assuming you're even a demon. I have my doubts." Saiko smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I'd hate for everyone to think I'm a demon, then disappoint them all if I'm not."  
  
"Saiko, I think you know more about who you are then you're letting on. You got really freaked out with the dates Koenma said." Saiko's eyes filled with tears again and she turned away. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. I can go whenever you like."  
  
"Are you that uncomfortable around me? You seemed very interested in me when I thought you were human." Kurama looked taken aback and blushed. "Come here and sit down. I don't know what you think I do, but I'll tell you why I was shocked when … Ko…Ken…"  
  
"Koenma."  
  
"Yes, Koenma. When he was saying those dates. I was told that I came to the orphanage May 5th nearly 15 years ago. When I was 9, my father, the man who adopted me, died. Since then, it was just me and mom, but recently, she had a heart attack and died a week later. So, for the last 11 months, I've been on my own." Saiko sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It must be hard."  
  
"You're sure compassionate for a demon. Maybe you're more human then you think." Saiko smiled softly. "And the more I run it through my mind, the more I wonder if maybe I am a demon. It could be that the shadows after me could hold the key to who I am." Saiko quickly wiped some tears from her eyes. "My word, look at me. A week ago I wouldn't even say hi to you, let alone confide in you. And here I am, telling you all this, and crying like a sissy."  
  
"Saiko." She looked at Kurama. "Yuske is very capable of taking care of anything. This will all work out, we'll all see to that. And with any luck, you'll be back in school before the month is spent."  
  
"Right. Thank you, Kurama."  
  
"You should get some rest now. It's been a long day for you. I'll see you later." Kurama walked to the door. He looked back at her, about to say something, but left instead.  
  
Everyone had reconvened the next morning in Koenma's office. Koenma was rambling on about how Yuske was the best choice for the job and that he wouldn't let Saiko down. Saiko became very board listening to him. She looked wearily around. Kuwabara was almost asleep, and Yuske was asleep. Kurama looked like he was listening, but also looked at his wits ends. Hiei turned and started walking out the door. No one else seemed to notice, so Saiko snuck out after him.  
  
"You're called Hiei, correct?" Hiei stopped and looked at Saiko.  
  
"Do you want me to give you an award?"  
  
"Want me to rip out your tongue?" Saiko countered. Hiei smiled.  
  
"Witty one, aren't you?" Hiei started walking down the hall again.  
  
"What, leaving so soon? What's the matter, afraid that a human like me can outwit you?" Hiei turned back around. "Oh, did I hurt your pride?"  
  
"What makes you think you're human?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not? Have you checked?" Saiko approached Hiei.  
  
"I would check, if that toddler Koenma would shut his yap. He isn't even saying anything important. He does this too often."  
  
"Then why do you work for him?"  
  
"He cleared my criminal record, but I had to work for the good of humans."  
  
"So now you're on the same level as Yuske and Kazuma."  
  
"Never say that oaf is on an equal level with me! Yuske, I can accept, but not that big dumb ox." Saiko started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"I said the same thing when I became his tutor. We're more alike then I thought, you and I." Hiei scoffed at that.  
  
"You think you're anything like me?"  
  
"Don't make me rip out your voice box so I can finish." Saiko snapped. Hiei smiled.  
  
"Maybe we are alike after all… I said that to Kurama once. Tell me, are you a fighter?" Saiko thought about it for a moment.  
  
"In a sense. I took 8 years of sword fighting, and I'm now missing my lessons because I'm here." Saiko scowled. Hiei grinned.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"But I'm not very strong…" Hiei laughed again. "You find it funny." Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk. You're quite an interesting character. And I'm curious to see your sword fighting skills." Saiko flushed.  
  
"Now, why would you want to see that?" Hiei drew his sword.  
  
"I'm a swordsmen as well." 


	4. So the search began

Koenma stopped congratulating everyone on how well they have done in the past, and recapping all their cases. Kurama noticed something was wrong.  
  
"Where did Hiei and Saiko go?" Yuske woke up when Kurama asked that.  
  
"They're not here? When was the last time anyone saw them?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Last I saw them was while Koenma was talking about when we rescued Yukina. I zoned out and missed everything else."  
  
"I only got up to the Saint Beasts before I fell asleep." Yuske grinned.  
  
"You fell asleep?!" Koenma jumped from behind his desk and hit Yuske in the back of his head. "Spacing out, I can tolerate, but falling asleep is unforgivable!"  
  
"Uh… Don't you think we should be more worried about Saiko and Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. "Because…Uh… at least I think that's more important since after all, this mission is for Saiko. And Hiei is technically a part of our team…"  
  
Saiko and Hiei both held swords as they faced off. Every charge Hiei made, Saiko blocked or countered. But Saiko couldn't make her own assault. Hiei held his sword down. He had started to become tired, and was breathing heavily, but Saiko had hardly broken a sweat.  
  
"You're right, you're not very strong, but you have excellent stamina, and your defense is outrageous! I've never faced anyone who could counter my attacks." Hiei congratulated her.  
  
"You're not bad yourself. You're so fast, but you're a bit noisy, and your attacks are sloppy when you try to rush like that, and it becomes easy to tell where you're coming from." Hiei looked at Saiko in surprise. "Well, here's you're sword back." Saiko handed it back to him. Hiei stood holding the two swards. "Hey, have you fought with two swords before?" Hiei shook his head. "I can tell you how to be in the best starting position. Raise your left arm like this while you turn your body like so, and cross your right arm over…" Saiko crouches and demonstrates as she instructed. Hiei tries to mimic her. "No, move your right foot back like this…" Saiko nudged Hiei's shin a little. She stepped back. "Great! And you see, from there, you can go either into attack or block and counter." Saiko smiled.  
  
"So, there is something worthwhile in you." Hiei grinned. "I think I could like learning dual swords from you." The door to the room they were both standing in suddenly burst open and Kuwabara barged in.  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing!? Saiko! Get away from him." Saiko rolled her eyes. "I swear Hiei, if you've hurt her…"  
  
"Hardly, you blockhead. He couldn't hurt me if he tried." Kuwabara's face seemed to drop. "And I was showing him a dual-sword stance."  
  
"Besides, I'm not stupid. I know what would happen to me if I did manage to hurt her. She's an exceptional swordswoman." Hiei turned his gaze towards Kuwabara. "Eh…? Kurama, you're there too, huh?" Hiei looked past Kuwabara. "So… How long have you been there?"  
  
"I only came to see what the yelling is about. Could it be that you, Hiei, have made a friend with Saiko?" Kurama looked at him devilishly.  
  
"Careful Kurama…" Hiei warned.  
  
"Anyways, we're all getting ready to head out. Saiko, will you be joining us as well?"  
  
"So… Where should we start?" Yuske asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I mean, Koenma spent so long yapping about how good we are that he didn't give us anything useful to work with… Sometimes this job really blows, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Um… Yuske, I think that I know some places where we can start. After all, this mess is all because of me… Besides, there must be some good in my coming with you guys."  
  
"Duhhh… I thought you were coming with us because Koenma's a creepy kid." Kuwabara had a thoughtful look on his face as he said that. Hiei placed his hand on his forehead with his fingers in an 'L' shape. Kuwabara didn't notice, but the others did, and Yuske couldn't help but snicker. "Hey! What's so funny! Yurameshi!" Kuwabara grabbed Yuske around the neck. "What are you laughing at?!"  
  
"Hiei! I'm laughing at Hiei!" Yuske pointed as he still snickered. Kuwabara turned to look. Hiei stood there innocently.  
  
"Ok… I'm confused now. Hiei looks honest… almost like he were a good guy…" Kuwabara stated with a dumbfounded tone.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Hiei looked away.  
  
"Kazuma, you're so dense." Saiko snickered. "It's a wonder that you're able to pass your tests."   
  
"I've told you to call me Kuwabara…" Saiko laughs, then her face becomes more serious. "But we should move on. I believe a good place to start would be the orphanage I was adopted from."  
  
"Are there any other places that you can think of? It would be best if we covered as much ground as we can." Yuske states.  
  
"You're right. Let me think a moment." Saiko stares at the ground for a few seconds. "There is a church, a Catholic church, St. Mathew's. If you can find Father Seijin, he might know something."  
  
"All right, Kuwabara and I will go to the church while you three go to the orphanage." Saiko nods.  
  
"Hey, wait Yurameshi, why are we leaving demons to protect Saiko from demons?"  
  
"Because, you moron! Do you think demons will go into a church?" Yuske snapped.  
  
"Oh, I guess I never thought about that."  
  
"Let's go guys. We can't stand here all day." Hiei glares at Kuwabara. The party splits up and head for their own suggested areas.  
  
Yuske and Kuwabara were standing before a large stone building. The front was covered in stain glass windows and there was a large cross on the roof.  
  
"You think this is the place?" Kuwabara asked. Yuske hit him.  
  
"Of course this is the place! How many Catholic churches are there in Japan? Besides, look at the sign." Yuske pointed to their right to a sign that read 'St. Mathew's-Welcome' in bold golden letters.  
  
"Ok. I won't say anything else again." But Yuske was already walking up to the door. Kuwabara hurried and followed. They stepped inside and almost ran into an elderly man.  
  
"Oh, hello there young lads. How can I help you?" The man was short and nearly bald. His only hair was a ring around the back of his head from ear to ear. His skin was wrinkled and leathery looking, and there were small glasses resting on his nose.  
  
"We're looking for Father Seijin. Do you know where we can find him?" The old man looked at them in surprise.  
  
"Seijin? Now, why would you be looking for him?"  
  
"It's a favor for a dear friend of ours." The old man smiled at them. "What?"  
  
"I am Seijin. Now, what can I do for you? Oh, wait, please, follow me. We can talk in my office." He motioned for the two boys to follow him, so they did.  
  
The office was a spacious room with a couch along one wall, and a desk facing it on the other. Seijin sat down behind the desk.  
  
"Please, have a seat." He waved at the couch. "Now tell me, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, we need to know if you know anything about a girl named Saiko Kagami…"  
  
"Saiko? I haven't heard that name in a long while. How is she doing?"  
  
"Um… She's having a few family problems, but other then that, she's fine. But the reason we're here is we're trying to find out where she came from." Seijin raised his eyebrows. "You see…" Yuske fished for an excuse. "…she's looking for her birth parents and we were going to try and help her, but all we've run into are dead ends." Seijin rested his chin on his hands as he stared thoughtfully at them. "It's almost like a birthday present, if we can find enough information before then." Kuwabara shot Yuske a quick glance.  
  
"I wish I could help you out. But I don't know anything about that. Maybe the orphanage where she was adopted from would know."  
  
"We already have some of our other friends asking them there." Yuske stood up. "I guess if you don't know anything, we'll have to try and find some new leads. Let's go Kuwabara. But thank you for your time." Kuwabara stood up as well.  
  
"Wait a moment boys. I have a letter that's addressed to Saiko. It was left on my desk about a week ago, but I don't know how to find her. Since you're friends of hers, maybe you could give this to her?" Seijin pulled a letter from one of his desk drawers and held it out to the boys. Yuske took it.  
  
"We'll make sure she gets it. Thank you again." Yuske and Kuwabara bowed as they left the room.  
  
Once they were outside, Kuwabara tried to take the letter from Yuske.  
  
"I wonder what it says…" Yuske pushed Kuwabara back.  
  
"Whatever it says, it's not ours to read. This is a letter for Saiko. We'll give it to her without reading it. If she sees fit to tell us what it says, then she will. Now, let's go find the others. Maybe they had better luck." 


	5. The letter

Yuske and Kuwabara decided to try and catch up with Saiko and the others at the orphanage, so they started walking to the other side of town. Along the way, Yuske and Kuwabara met up with the others coming to find them at the church. They all had grim faces.  
  
"You guys didn't have any luck either?" Kuwabara asked. They shook their head.  
  
"All we learned is that I was found on a beach one night early May, no one knew where I came from, and the police couldn't do anything. So I was put up for adoption. What about you guys? Did you find Seijin?" Saiko asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, we found him, but he wasn't much help. He didn't know anything. Maybe sometime you should go visit him, he seems to remember you, and he looks like he's getting old and may not have much time left." Saiko nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot." Yuske hands Saiko the letter. "He asked us to give it to you. Someone left it on his desk." Saiko took the envelope and looked at it.  
  
"Well, I do have one more place I'd like to go before we head back." Saiko looks at everyone else as she tucks the letter in the waits of her skirt. "Feel up to one more stop?"  
  
"Aren't you going to read that letter?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Not just yet. I'd like to go first. Please?" Saiko pleaded. Kurama shrugged.  
  
"I don't think we have much of a choice." He smiled at Saiko.  
  
"Then let's go!" She grabbed Yuske's right hand and Hiei's left, and started pulling them along down the street.  
  
They stood before a large manor with a high white wall around it. There was a large golden-colored fence in the middle of the wall. There was a long drive leading up to the large house. The garden flowers were blooming all around. The boys all stood in awe.  
  
"Who… Do you know… here?" Kuwabara asked as Saiko punched some numbers into a keypad beside the gate. A few seconds later the gate started to swing open and Saiko started walking through. "Uh, Saiko? Shouldn't you at least call to let whoever lives here know you're coming? This is breaking and entering! It's illegal!" Saiko whirled around on him.  
  
"It's not illegal when you live here. Now, come on, let's go already…!" She whined. The boys followed silently after her.  
  
They stepped into the large entry hall. The floors were tiled with marble and there were large, thick limestone pillars. The colors of everything matched with a palate from white to yellow to light reds and blues.  
  
"You guys can make yourself at home for a moment." Saiko waves to the couches as she heads for the stairs.  
  
"So, what are you hoping to find here?" Yuske asked.  
  
"I'm not looking for anything. I need to grab a few things if I'm going to be staying in the spirit world for a while. I can't live in my uniform all the time." Saiko went up stairs.  
  
"You know," Hiei laughed "I know someone else who seems to love a large wardrobe." Hiei nudged Kurama in the side. Kurama shoved Hiei's hand aside. Kurama stood up again and walked over to the mantle above the fireplace. He looks over the collection of pictures.  
  
"This must be her family." He mumbled to himself. He moved away from the pictures and leaned against the banister by the stairs. "I've got a bad feeling…" He looked up. "Hiei…"  
  
"I feel it to. It's close. And it's dangerous. We need to leave as soon as we can. Saiko!" Hiei called up the stairs. "Hurry up. We need to leave."  
  
"I'm coming." Saiko walked down the stairs. She was no longer wearing her school uniform, but rather a denim skirt and light sweater. The letter was poking up from one of her pockets. She was also holding 2 small bags. One bag fell from her arms and she tripped over it. Kurama caught her before she fell to far. "Thanks." Saiko stood upright and reached for her bag.  
  
"Allow me to get that for you." Kurama takes it instead. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He smiled at her. "But come on, we need to hurry and get out of here." Saiko nodded. She walked to the front door and locked it.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
"Yuske and Kuwabara said good bye to the others as they decided to head for home. Kuwabara left saying that Shizuru would kill him if he's gone too long.  
  
"Say hi to Shizuru for me, will you Kuwabara? And Yuske! Tell Shinji, Migi, and Keiko not to worry about me." Saiko smiled. Yuske and Kuwabara nodded and the turned to leave.  
  
"Let's get this to your room then, shall we?" Kurama said as he started walking down the hall. Kurama shifted the bag as he opened the door to her room. "After you." He bowed.  
  
"Knock it off, Kurama." Saiko set down the bag she held and took the one from Kurama and placed it next to the first. The letter she had fell out of her pocket and drifted to the floor. Saiko picked it up. "I guess I should read this now, huh?" Saiko started to rip the top opened.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No, why? It's just a letter. And if the letter had some subliminal message connected to it by some demonic power, you can save me." Saiko smiled as she pulled the letter out and started reading it. Her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Saiko? What is it?" Kurama asked as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"I know what you are, and I know who you're looking for. Come to the stadium on the night of the 3rd moon and I will tell you." Saiko read the letter aloud. She looked up at Kurama. "What is this? I don't understand… Yuske said that he got it from Father Seijin. But…"  
  
"Saiko." Kurama interrupted. "He said that Father Seijin gave it to him, but someone left it on his desk to get it to you. What's wrong?" Saiko tossed the letter aside. Kurama sat next to Saiko. "You're not planning on going, are you? It could be a trap."  
  
"I know that, Kurama. I almost want to go, to know what's going on, but, I'm also scared. Maybe I should tell Yuske when he comes back." Saiko tried to smile.  
  
"You put on such a brave face." Kurama brushes Saiko's hair aside. "Promise me you won't go Saiko."  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Well, you should get some rest. I'm going to talk to Koenma." Kurama stood up.  
  
"Kurama… Don't say anything about the letter. I don't want everyone to worry more about this all, Ok?" Kurama nodded. 


	6. Demons from one's past

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Yuske yelled at Koenma. "Where is she?" Koenma cowered in his seat.  
  
"I don't know! I haven't seen her since yesterday!" Koenma replied shakily. Yuske slammed his fist down onto Koenma's desk.  
  
"Where did she go?" He asked dangerously.  
  
"I don't know." Koenma replied.  
  
"Then I propose we go out and look for her rather then trying to rip each others heads off." Hiei said calmly. "So where are Kuwabara and Kurama?" Koenma looked blankly at Hiei.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"And here it is we thought you were in charge here, and yet you can't even keep track of your employees… Pitiful." Hiei shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to go without them. Come on Yuske."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kuwabara stepped into the door way. "I heard yelling and… Hey, what's going on?" Kuwabara saw the look on Yuske's face.  
  
"Saiko's gone." Yuske replied. "We don't know when she left, or where she is. So we're going out to look for her. Are you going to join us?"  
  
"Of course I'm going to join you! Saiko's my friend … and tutor … and if she's in danger, then   
  
I'm going to help! Come on, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Kurama had been standing outside the door, listening to the conversation. He couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
("So she went after all?! I thought that… no… What was she thinking?!") Kurama ran from the door before the others emerged.  
  
Saiko stood before the stadium, looking up at it. Everything was dark, not even the moon shone above it. Saiko took a step towards the entrance.  
  
("It will probably be locked, and I'll return before the others find I'm gone.") She reached for the gate, but it swung opened before she touched it. Saiko shrugged away her fear and entered. The gate slammed behind her, and she jumped.  
  
"Welcome, Saiko." A voice called. Saiko looked down the halls to her left and right. "Come to the field. I'll be waiting for you there."  
  
"The field?" Saiko said to herself. "That's in center of this complex. It's a trap, I can't go back, and I'm so close to the answers." And she walked down the halls.  
  
Saiko found herself standing at the top of the bleachers, looking down at the baseball field. There "I honestly didn't think you would come. Did your friends let out for once? Or did you lie to them and slip away?" Saiko didn't answer. "You're either very clever, or very dumb. But then, you get that from your mother, don't you… Seraph?" Saiko winced in shock.  
  
"Tell me who you are!" Saiko called down.  
  
"Why don't you come down here and find out for yourself?" The person called back. Saiko ran down the stairs and jumped over the wall at the end. She landed softly on her feet and slowly walked over to the man sitting on the pitcher's mound.  
  
"Now tell me who you are." Saiko demanded.  
  
"Very impressive." He said as he stood up. "You ran all the way from up there, and you're not even breathing hard." He turned around. "Congratulations." Saiko stepped back as she looked at him. He had dark wine-colored eyes and dark indigo-colored hair. "Are you surprised? You shouldn't be. It's a trait of our father." Saiko gasped slightly. "Yes, we are related. We have different mothers, but the same father. You are a demon, like myself…But not for long." He jumped back and flung his arm out before him. Long tendrils of blue silk shot from his hand and wound themselves around Saiko.  
  
"What? What's this? What are you doing?" Saiko fell backwards to the ground.  
  
"Father has spent the last several years trying to find you, and do you know what's he's done to the rest of us, his children? Nothing! He's never taught us anything, and we had to learn to fight on our own. He abandoned us!!" Saiko looked at him in horrified confusion. "You think that only those of the living world have families and family relations? Wrong! And because of you, we were ignored! Not anymore! I'll bring your dead body to father and blame the humans! It'll be great! Aren't you excited?!" He grinned down at Saiko.  
  
"You're a very sick demon, if ever I've seen one. Your name's Sapphire, am I right?"  
  
"Who? Who are you? This affair doesn't involve you!" Sapphire snapped.  
  
"Oh, but is does. Saiko, are you alright?"  
  
"Kurama?" Saiko looked into the darkness beyond the pool of light where she lay. Sapphire grinned.  
  
"So, you want to save her. This will make things very interesting." Sapphire raised his left hand and Saiko was lifted into the air. "Let's say, the winner gets the girl, shall we?" The single light dimmed a little and a few more came on. Saiko looked down and could see Kurama facing off with Sapphire.  
  
"You're a shadow demon. There are not many of you left anymore, are there?" Sapphire scowled.  
  
"Not since the demons Hiei, and Yoko-Kurama killed most of us off!" Sapphire charged at Kurama. "So tell me, princess…" Sapphire sneered sarcastically. "What do you think you can do against me?" Sapphire swung his clawed fists at Kurama. "You're such a weak demon, not even fighting back! Where is your fighting fire? What drives you?" Sapphire's thoughts trailed off. He jumped over Kurama and flung two objects out from himself. One he aimed for Kurama's head, but Kurama was able to dodge it with ease. The other he had flung up towards Saiko. It struck only her left shoulder, but burst into dark flames. Saiko screamed in pain.  
  
"Saiko!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"Maybe now you'll fight with your heart in it!" Sapphire started laughing maniacally. Kurama stopped where he was. Sapphire looked at him oddly. "Oh come on, don't go to tears because I hurt the little bitch up there!" Sapphire rested his hands on his hips. But Kurama didn't answer. "What kind of a demon are you? Getting all emotional because I did a naughty thing." He pretends to slap the back of his own hand. "Bad me. Let's get going already! … … Um, are you giving up?" Sapphire started walking around Kurama. "Hello?" Kurama lifted his head and stared at Sapphire. His eyes were glowing red. Sapphire jumped back. "Wowie! What's your problem?!"  
  
"It seems that I should have killed more of your kind. You're still just like specks on the existence of all demons. Maybe Hiei would like to get in on this too, but you have siblings. There will be plenty of time." Kurama started changing.  
  
"What? WHAT ARE YOU?!" Sapphire cried out. A wisp of white hair wafted past Sapphire's face as he stood looking at Yoko-Kurama. "It's you!… What power! Um… Do to unforeseen circumstances our fight will have to be delayed until another time." Sapphire started to back away.  
  
"No. You're not leaving this battle alive." Kurama reached out and grabbed Sapphire's head. Sapphire struggled to get away, but to no avail. "Now die!" Kurama squeezed Sapphire's head until he became limp. Kurama tossed his body aside. The power holding Saiko in the air vanished with Sapphire, and she started to fall. Kurama turned around and caught her. Saiko looked at Kurama.  
  
"You've changed." She said feebly. Kurama's eyes opened wide as he started to change back.  
  
"You probably think I'm a monster now, don't you?" Saiko smiled slightly.  
  
"You're a demon. What can I say?" Saiko grabbed her shoulder in pain.  
  
"Oh! We should get you back now. Everyone is worried about you." Kurama stood up, holding Saiko in his arms.  
  
"And Kurama? I'm sorry … for lying to you." 


	7. Recovery and questions

Hiei had been standing back in the bleachers watching Kurama fight. He grinned to himself as he watched Sapphire die.  
  
"It looks like I wasn't even needed here." He kept watching for a moment. "But it looks like maybe it was better that he came first. Heh…" Hiei smiled to himself. "And he was saying it was unbelievable that I took a liking to her."  
  
"So, will she be alright?" Yuske asked. He, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were standing in Saiko's room. Saiko was laying on her bed, sleeping, her shoulder was bandaged up.  
  
"She should be fine." Kurama replied. "It wasn't serious, just painful."  
  
"So… What happened to her?" Kurama twitched a little. He didn't want to hurt Saiko by telling the others she had ran out, so he thought of an excuse.  
  
"I think that she may have been abducted." Everyone looked at Kurama.  
  
"What? How could that have happened? No one could get in this place without Koenma knowing. Or, that's what I thought." Yuske looks thoughtful for a moment. Kurama relaxed a little in relief.  
  
"Maybe we should leave and let Saiko rest some. This has all been hard on her." They all nodded and left her room, closing the door quietly.  
  
"So, how would anything have gotten in here with out us knowing?" Yuske demanded.  
  
"It was a shadow demon. But not a very strong one, just dumb." Kurama was glad that he knew about shadow demons, otherwise, he would have been in quite a fix.  
  
"A shadow demon? Most of them had been killed years ago. Right?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, yes, Hiei, you should know. But anyways, if what it had said was correct, then she too is a shadow demon… Or at least, in part she is."  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara gasped. "You mean Saiko's a demon too?"  
  
"You dimwit." Hiei sneered. "This is only going by what the demon said… you know, the demon that was trying to kill her. Kurama, what do you mean that she may only be part demon?"  
  
"By the time I had found them, the demon was saying how they had the same father, but different mothers. It could be that her mother was really human, or she could have been a different type of demon."  
  
"So, now we know what is following her. But we don't know where to find them." Yuske thought for a moment. "Man! Sometimes this job really blows!" He slammed his fist into a wall. "All we can really do now is just sit and wait for them to come after her again! And there's really nothing we can do to stop them…"  
  
"Actually Yuske, I know who those demons are. They've been around for some years, and I fought with them before. There were five of them, Sapphire, who's dead now, Amethyst, Ruby, the youngest of them, Emerald, and Sardonyx, the eldest."  
  
"Man, they're all named after gemstones." Kuwabara said. "Their parents must have had a thing for rocks." The others all shook their heads.  
  
"You're hopeless, you know that? Kuwabara?" Yuske muttered.  
  
"I'll ask Koenma to try and locate them if he can. With any luck, we might be able to find them before they do anything else." Kurama said. The others nodded.  
  
"Well, we should be leaving. I blew Keiko off again to come here, and she's probably going to have my head. Come on Kuwabara, let's get back to the living world." Kuwabara nodded as he and Yuske left. Hiei stood there looking at Kurama. Kurama noticed and started felling a little uncomfortably.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama finally asked. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"You lied to us. But did Saiko a favor." Kurama reeled back in surprise. "It wasn't hard to figure out, even without using my eye. Example: How did you even find out Saiko was gone? Why didn't you tell us that she was when you did find out? The rest of us hadn't been searching long before I located her with my eye, but you were there already. How did you find her? My conclusion is that you knew that she would have left, and she had told you where she was going. What I want to know is, why?" Kurama was silent for a moment.  
  
"Saiko might kill me for telling you, but it looks like you won't let me go without saying." Hiei nodded in agreement. Kurama scratched his head in worry. "Right well, it all has to do with the letter. I was with her when she read it." Hiei's eyebrow raised slightly. "Not like that! So anyway, she read it to me. It must have been written by one of the demons, and it told her to go to the stadium and she would find out who and what she is. Saiko had told me she wouldn't go, but I guess I can't hold it against her that she went. If I had been in her position, I would have wanted to know as well."  
  
"I can't say I blame her either. She should have at least taken one of the swords." Kurama smiled at the remark.  
  
It was several days before Saiko got out of bed. Her shoulder was still bandaged up tightly so she couldn't move it yet. She was sitting in the large room that she and Hiei would spar in. Hiei was going over the moves that Saiko had already taught him  
  
"Don't rush them. You should learn them slowly first, then pick up the speed." She sat and watched Hiei for a few more moments. "Hiei, if you don't move the right sword more, you're likely to strike your hand with your left." She stood up and walked behind him. Saiko grabbed his right wrist and moved it. "Ok, if this is where you start, and you're bringing your left hand over, but you only move like this…" Saiko swung his hand out. "…Either you're left sword will catch your wrist or your it will knock the other sword from your hand. You want to move it wide like this…" Saiko brought Hiei's hand in a wide arch. "Do you understand?"  
  
"…Saiko?" Hiei asked quietly. "How do you feel towards Kurama?" Hiei's question caught her off guard.  
  
"Why, are you jealous or something?" Saiko walked back around him and sat down on the floor looking at him.  
  
"Not at all. Why would I be? I only wanted to know how you felt about him. Never mind. It was dumb and totally off the subject. Forget I said anything." Hiei turned around and held his swords out, ready to start practicing again.  
  
"I like him… I guess." Saiko responded softly. "But I also like you. And Yuske and Kuwabara too. Even Koenma has some good points." She smiled. "I guess I just like everybody." Hiei laughed a little.  
  
"That's a bit evasive. That wasn't what I had meant, and you know it."  
  
"Hiei, come here and sit with me a moment." Saiko gestured to the floor next to her. Hiei lowered his swords and sat by her. "So what's your interest in knowing how I feel about someone?" She looked at him. Hiei just shrugged.  
  
"I guess curiosity isn't just for humans and cats. Maybe I'm just worried about you. I'm not the heartless demon everyone thinks I am, you know." Saiko smiles at him.  
  
"I know you aren't. That's why I like you. And since I like you, I also trust you." Hiei looked at her, utterly confused. "You see, I don't know what to make of things right now. If I like Kurama, is it because I'm so overwhelmed by what has happened lately that I don't really know what I feel? I mean, he saved my life and all, but still… Do you understand? I've been here what, almost a month now? You can't really expect me to say 'yes, I'm in love with him' or 'no, I don't like him' right now." Saiko thought for a moment. "Hiei, when this has all passed, and I'm on vacation, I'd like you to come to the living world for a while. You can stay at my place. I want you to see just how humans work. Ok?" Hiei and Saiko sat there looking at each other for a moment.  
  
"That might be agreeable. You know, I hate it when you stare at me like that. It reminds me of when you…" Hiei stopped.  
  
"Hiei? When I what?"  
  
"That first day you were here. Do you remember? Kurama, Kuwabara and I ended up in your room, without knowing what had happened. You looked at us like that. I was also wondering what you were doing right then." Saiko thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I think I had been singing."  
  
"Singing? Hmmm…"  
  
"Why don't we finish this later Hiei. I'd like some time to think now." Saiko started to stand up. Hiei grabbed her wrist first.  
  
"Wait. Take this." Hiei handed her one of his swords. "This way, if the shadow demons come back, you can at least try to protect yourself. … Rather then being carried off like a sissy." Hiei grinned at her. Saiko took the sword.  
  
"Thanks… You three-eyed freak." 


	8. Confessions at the hot spring

Saiko sat on her bed, looking at the sword Hiei had given her. She looked at her reflection in the blade. The face the stared back at her was sad and tear-streaked. She sighed and set it aside. Saiko knew she had to do something to get her mind off her problems.  
  
Saiko was surprised to learn the Spirit World had a hot spring, but she was relieved. This was what she needed to relax and get her mind off of everything going on. As she sat, Hiei's question kept running through her mind. She seriously began to think about it.  
  
("Do I really have feelings for him? I care about him, and he did save my life… But, why would Hiei ask? Is he jealous? What should I do…? They're both demons… And what if I am? Would they still show such concern for me? God, why am I thinking like this…?") Saiko quickly dunked her head under water. She wanted to wash all these thoughts away.  
  
Kurama walked to the hot spring. Not many were allowed here, only those with special privileges, and no one came here at this hour. Kurama sat down in the water and closed his eyes. The water was warm and soothing. Suddenly, he heard a noise. Kurama opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't see anything, but he was on guard. Then, he saw a movement in the water. Without warning, as whatever it was surfaced, Kurama jumped at it and pushed it to the side of the spring.  
  
"Oh my God!" Saiko screamed as Kurama pushed her against the wall. They both stopped and stared at each other.  
  
"S… Sai…ko?" Kurama stammered.  
  
"Ku…Kurama…" Her eyes were wide in surprise. "What… what are you…"  
  
"I didn't think you… I thought no one… Saiko…" Neither knew what to say. Suddenly, Saiko started blushing fiercely.  
  
"Ah… Kurama…" She mumbled. Kurama moved away slowly, but still held her shoulders tightly. Saiko was watching him intently. "You know… I… I was just thinking… about you." They continued to stare at each other for a moment. Then, Kurama pulled Saiko close and kissed her passionately. Saiko was completely caught off guard as Kurama moved his hands behind her back. But then, Saiko started to relax from the warmth of the water, and the feel of Kurama's body. She slid her arms around Kurama's neck and returned the kiss. After a moment, Saiko pulled away enough to break the kiss. Kurama tried to get his lips back to her, but Saiko resisted.  
  
"What's wrong, Saiko?" Kurama asked as he held her tighter.  
  
"I was just thinking… this place is quite public. It might be better if… if we moved someplace more… secluded." She smiled at him seductively. Kurama smiled back.  
  
"Where did you have in mind?" Saiko only smiled as she slowly pulled out of his arms. She took a gently hold of his right hand and slightly pulled so he would follow.  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
Saiko led Kurama to her room and closed the door. They were both standing in their towels, their clothe in hand. Saiko put a blue bathrobe on and sat down on her bed.  
  
"You know, Hiei had asked me a very interesting question today while we were training." Kurama raised an eyebrow at her. "He asked me… If I had feelings for you." Kurama brightened a little.  
  
"And what did you say?" He asked hopefully. Saiko turned her head away from him. She couldn't stand seeing his intent gaze as he looked at her. But it was no good. She could still feel Kurama's stare.  
  
"I told him… that I didn't know. I don't know what to feel right now." Saiko looked away from Kurama. "I'm sorry… I know that's not…" She stopped suddenly as Kurama walked over and hugged her. Saiko froze for a moment, then relaxed in his arms.  
  
"You looked like you were about to cry. A sad look doesn't go well with you. Saiko… I don't ever want you to be sad… And I'll do anything I can to make sure you're happy, ok?"  
  
"Kurama…?"  
  
"I could never make you love me… All I can do is show you how I feel." Saiko couldn't say anything as Kurama held her. Slowly, he started to push Saiko back onto the bed. He started kissing her neck, trailing down.  
  
"Kurama…" She gently pushed his head away. "I… I care about you… a lot. …But I don't think this is appropriate. There are too many things to take care of." Saiko slid away from him and clutched her robe together. "I… I'm asking you to leave. Please." Kurama just stood there staring.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Please, just go." Saiko turned away from him.  
  
"So… that's all there is to it? Saiko, I'm sorry. I put you in an awkward position." Kurama closed the door behind him.  
  
"Oh… Kurama…" She sniffed. "I didn't want to hurt you…" She turned back to her bed, and found a single red rose laying there. "…Kurama…" there was a knock at her door. Saiko quickly wiped her few tears away.  
  
"Saiko?" Hiei called from the other side of the door. "May I come in, Saiko?"  
  
"Y…yes." Saiko replied. She pulled her robe closer around her as Hiei stepped in.  
  
"N…no. I just got back from the hot springs. Come on in Hiei. What can I do for you?" Hiei closed the door behind him. ("…I sure an getting a lot of male visitors now… then again… I've only seen one other woman here… Boton, I think.") Saiko shook her thoughts away. "What's on your mind, Hiei?"  
  
"I came to see how your shoulder was doing." Hiei looked at her strangely. "Are you ok?" Saiko stared blankly at him a moment.  
  
"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"… Let me have a look at your shoulder." Saiko sat down on her bed, turned away and pulled her robe down over her shoulder. Hiei removed the bandages. "It seems it's finally closed…" Hiei lightly touched it. Saiko started to sob silently. "Does it hurt? It might still be bruised…"  
  
"No, it feels fine." Saiko sniffed.  
  
"Then… why are you crying? If you are not in pain, then it is a waste of your energy." Saiko looked over her shoulder at Hiei.  
  
"One doesn't have to have a physical injury to be in pain. There are all sorts of pains besides wounds…" Saiko pulled her robe over her shoulder again. "I'm sorry, you're right, this is uncalled for…" She wiped at her eyes. "But… I can't seem to stop. This is so pathetic."   
  
"Saiko… It… there's nothing wrong with sadness." Hiei scrunched his face as if trying to think. Hiei felt very embarrassed. "…Go ahead and cry…" Ha lightly patted her good shoulder. "… I don't know what good I am for this, but… I am here if you need me."  
  
"Thank you, but I think I'd like to be alone now. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be testing you on the maneuvers you've learned this far." Saiko smiled slightly. "Bright and early, ok? It'll be the first thing we do… And If you're ready, then we'll move on…"  
  
"There, a smile suits you better." Hiei reached out and wiped a tear from Saiko's cheek. Hiei turned and left quickly. He almost slammed the door closed. He leaned his back against it. "I must be a fool…" Unconsciously, he licked the remains of Saiko's tear from his hand before stuffing both his hands into his pockets and walked off.  
  
"So, what was so important that you had to get me up before noon on a Saturday?" Yuske yawned as he stood by Koenma's desk, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"For real. I think this is just a little strange. Usually, all the big things happen on a Monday…" Kuwabara stretched his muscles.  
  
"I wish this were something simple I could give you boys…" Koenma shook his head. "…But it isn't. Here, this letter was found today." Koenma hands the small paper to Yuske. He read it to himself.  
  
"Well… isn't this odd? It seems like those demons want us to fight with them." The other's look at him with inquiry. "It says for the spirit detective, and the two demon dogs who work for him should come to the place on the enclosed address. Koenma, you have that address?" Koenma nodded. "It also says it will be worth our while."  
  
"Hey, what dose it say about me?" Kuwabara asked. Yuske looks over it again.  
  
"It doesn't say anything about you." Kuwabara sat down with disappointment. "Let's go tell Saiko. I'm sure she will want to know about this. Where is she right now?" Everyone looked at Yuske. "Has anyone seen her this morning?"  
  
"She and I were supposed to practice this morning, but…" Hiei trailed off. "In the name of the mortals God…" Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then ran off towards Saiko's room. 


	9. The confrontation

When the others caught up with Hiei, he was standing at Saiko's door, just standing there. They looked into Saiko's room. Everything was a wreck.  
  
"Oh God… Saiko…" Yuske walked into the room. He looked around and found blood smeared on a wall and the carpet. "Saiko!" He collapsed to his knees. "Damn it! I failed! I couldn't keep my promise. I'll never forgive them…"  
  
"Yuske?" The others asked.  
  
"I met Saiko in the 1st grade. Back then, I was a scrawny little kid who couldn't do anything. I was always being picked on. Keiko was always laughing. Saiko helped me out, and the three of us became friends. She was always there for us. She could take out 5th graders in one punch. I promised that one day, I would be strong enough to protect her… and I've failed." Yuske slammed his fists into the ground. "I won't accept it! Keiko would never forgive me, and I'd never forgive myself… Koenma… were is that address?"  
  
"You can't be thinking about going, Yuske. It's probably a trap, and they'd kill you." Koenma objected.  
  
"I don't care. You're the one who's always sending me out on deadly missions, now that I actually want to go, you're going to stop me? Since when did you care about me, pacifier face?!" Yuske jumped to his feet. If you don't give it to me, I'll just go out and bring them to me." He threatened. Kurama placed a hand on Yuske's shoulder. "Not you too Kurama."  
  
"No… I'm with you. Koenma, give us the address. It will be safer for us if we all go together. And we might be able to bring Saiko back." Kurama looked at the others. Kuwabara and Hiei both agreed. "Now, Koenma… hand over the address."  
  
"Isn't this mutiny?" Koenma fished the address from his pocket. "If you die, I'll be laughing at you, Yuske."  
  
"And than I'll just have to haunt you forever, won't I? Come on everyone, let's go!"  
  
The team stopped outside a battered gray building. The windows were broken in and the walls were crumbling to dust.  
  
"What is this place?" Yuske asked as he touched the rusty metal doors. As he lay his hand on it, the door fell in. "I guess they know we're here now, huh?"  
  
"Stealthy, like a ninja… stealthy… ninja." Kuwabara was saying. The others looked at him in confusion. "…ninja…ninja… I am like the ninja…"  
  
"O…kay… he's lost his mind. Come on guys. We have to rescue Saiko." Yuske stepped in through the open doorway. The others followed quickly.  
  
"This looks like an old shipping company…" Kurama walked over to some dusty forklifts. "I wonder why it was abandoned… and all this equipment was left…" they heard soft laughter. "Who's there!?"  
  
"Ahh… so the mighty spirit detective came after all… and he brought those treacherous dogs with him… Hmm? There are 4 of you? Interesting."  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled into the heavy darkness from where the voice came.  
  
"No matter. It won't help you much. Please, come. I hope you will find this all… most entertaining."  
  
"Show yourself!" Yuske called. "I like to see my opponents before I beat them." Mocking laughter ensued Yuske's challenge.  
  
"You think you can beat us? Very well then. I'm sure my brother's and sisters will be glad for the exercise. But first…" a light appeared. In the center of the light, the boys could see a cross.  
  
"That's…"  
  
"My God… You demons are cruel." They all stared in horror. Saiko was chained to the cross, her body completely limp.  
  
"S…ai…ko…" Hiei murmured. "What did you do to her? Show yourself damn it!"  
  
"Brother, this is the mighty Hiei? Please, don't make me laugh." A girls voice piped up. "I bet I could take on all 4 of them and be done with them all in a matter of moment. Let me fight first, brother!"  
  
"Easy Ruby. I think It's time we showed ourselves. This is all well and good, but there is no challenge when they can't see us. Allow me to introduce my family." A light struck off to their right. There was a small girl standing there. Her red eyes flashed in anger. The light almost made her look invisible. Her red hair was cropped short.  
  
"My name is Ruby. I will make you all pay for what our father did to us!" she screamed. A light struck to the left. A young boy stood there. His eyes were shaded by his green hair.  
  
"I'm Emerald. While I believe in civility, I shall show none to the likes of you. Then, that wench will pay." He smiled at them from under his hair. Another light hit further up, closer to Saiko on the cross. The woman standing there had long, dark purple hair.  
  
"I'm called Amethyst. I will enjoy hearing your lovely screams of agony in a symphony of pain." She laughed.  
  
"Is it just me, or are they crazy?" Kuwabara asked softly.  
  
"Crazy? Hardly!" A light flickered on opposite Amethyst. "Kurama, next time you try and kill someone, make sure they're dead! This time, I know your little trick, and I won't be caught off guard. Your years with the humans has made you soft. I demand a rematch!" Sapphire stood in the shallow pool of light.  
  
"And now that you have met my siblings, allow me to introduce myself." A light turned on next to Saiko. There was a man sitting on top of a crane. He brushed back his red-black hair. "I'm Sardonyx. I make it a point to always have my family introduced…especially when they will be the ones who are going to kill you. What's say we make a game out of this, hmm? Seraph's life will be in the hands of the winner. What do you say?"  
  
"Seraph?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Ah… you don't know her real name. You call her… Saiko?" Sardonyx grinned widely at Yuske. "I think… It's time we got started… don't you?"  
  
"Wait a moment. There are 5 of you, and 4 of us." Yuske pointed out. "Hardly fair teams for a game, don't you think?"  
  
"You must be Yurameshi. I've heard so much about you. But I assure you not to worry. I will only fight if I must. The last person standing will decide her fate."  
  
"Like we have a choice? Alright then… let's do this. Saiko! We're coming, so just hang tight." Yuske looked around at the shadows. "So, who's going to fight with me?"  
  
"I will. I've wanted to see if what they say about you is true, detective." Amethyst stepped forward. "I hear you're not afraid to hit a girl… this I have to see. I will enjoy ripping you apart with my bare hands." Yuske smiled.  
  
"Alright… Is this like a tournament, where we go rounds, or is it 4 fights at once?" Sardonyx thought a moment.  
  
"Let's make this an all-out 4-way battle."  
  
"Very well then. I have a score to settle with you, Sapphire. Come, we shall see if you can live through this round." Sapphire smiled.  
  
"I won't be so foolish this time, now that I'm ready for you." Sapphire sneered. Hiei looked around. He took a step towards Emerald.  
  
"Hiei! You're sword shall cross with mine. I alone will have the pleasure of killing you. That is, if you're as good as your reputation says." Ruby challenged. Hiei just smiled and drew his sword.  
  
"Then that just leaves us I guess." Kuwabara looked over at Emerald. "Geeze, you don't look all that strong." Emerald scowled at Kuwabara. "Heh… you're actually kind of scrawny. I hope I don't break you…" Emerald charged at Kuwabara and punched him in the jaw. Kuwabara fell backwards.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving. I suggest you not underestimate me." Emerald warned as he lunged towards Kuwabara again. Emerald ground his heel into Kuwabara stomach. He let out a loud, painful howl. The sound was enough to bring Saiko around. She wearily opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"…Where… am I now?" Saiko's eyes fell on the fighting down below her. It then dawned on her that her hands and feet were bound. She struggled a moment.  
  
"So, Seraph… You finally woke up. You're just in time, too. Look down around you… You see your pathetic little friends? They had some strange idea that they could rescue you… foolish isn't is?" Sardonyx floated over to her.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you?!" Sardonyx grabbed Saiko's face in both his hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I am Sardonyx. Now, little sister… I want you to enjoy the show." Saiko's eyes widened in horror. She moved her eyes to look at the battle. She saw Yuske fire off his spirit gun. Saiko didn't know what to make of what was going on now. She watched the battles for a few long moments. Then, she couldn't take it anymore as she watched her friends get beaten. Sardonyx started laughing triumphantly.  
  
"I didn't think they would be able to beat us. Those puny humans lasted longer then I thought though. Now…" He turned to Saiko. "How should I torture you? You were the one who sent the rest of us through countless pains. And for that, I'll never forgive you… Let me think… what would be fitting…"  
  
"Hey! You should take a better look. We still have someone standing."  
  
"Hiei!?" Saiko called as she watched him stagger to his feet. Hiei was badly wounded, and his blood was all over himself. "Hiei, don't do it… I don't want any of you hurt… please… give up and let him kill me if it will save you all." Hiei stared up at Saiko through a haze of blood.  
  
"I can't." He said simply. "We've all come so far, and fought so hard. We can't give up now. And… who would continue our training." He smiled at her. "Hey, Sardonyx! Let Saiko go, now!"  
  
"Isn't this interesting?" Sardonyx slowly descended to the ground. "You're hurt so much, and yet you still wish to fight me? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with that whore." Hiei slowly turned his eyes back up to Saiko.  
  
"Then you don't know better. Yes… I love her." Saiko and Sardonyx both gasped. "And I'd give my life to make sure she was safe." Sardonyx couldn't hold back his scornful laughter.  
  
"You are quite the fool. Love…" Sardonyx glared at Hiei. "Then, let's get this over with, shall we?" Hiei tossed his sword away. "You think you can beat me with out your weapon? You're more foolish then I thought."  
  
"I don't need my sword when I have something better." Hiei's white bandana slowly burned away, revealing his Jigan eye. Sardonyx burst into laughter.  
  
"That eye… The Jigan eye… Hiei, do you really think that will help you beat me? The Jigan eye grants demons a shadow's power. And even still, it's hardly able to compare with a real shadow's power. I doubt you even know the extent of your eye's power. But, let's find out shall we?"  
  
"Hiei! Don't do it… You'll be killed…" Saiko cried. But Hiei ignored her. His attention was focused back on Sardonyx.  
  
"Ok, let's see what you've got. Give me your best shot…" Sardonyx pointed to his own chin, inviting Hiei's attack. Hiei grinned.  
  
"You're a fool." He held his hand out. "Dragon… of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei held the attack in his hand. Sardonyx looked at Hiei in shock. "You see, I do know what the eye is capable of. And, I've become able to control it. So, are you ready to die?" Sardonyx grinned.  
  
"You're dumber then I thought. Do you think such a pitiful attack will faze me? Let me show you a real attack. Are you ready? Dragon of the Dark Inferno!" Sardonyx held a monstrous attack in his hands. "Shall we see who's is stronger? Go ahead. Let me see it." Sardonyx mocked. Enraged, Hiei launched his attack… and stared in horror as his attack was absorbed into Sardonyx's attack.  
  
"No way… It… It's not possible. How…" Sardonyx threw his attack at Hiei. It hit him square in the chest. Hiei cried out in agony.  
  
"HIEI!!" Saiko screamed. Sardonyx turned back to Saiko.  
  
"So, how should I kill you? Should I rip you apart slowly? Should I make you bleed to death? Hmm… Or should I…"  
  
"Brother… I have a better idea." Sardonyx turned and saw Sapphire staggering over. "I have a much more painful way for her to die." Sardonyx raised an eyebrow at Sapphire.  
  
"And what would that be?" Sapphire stepped aside, and standing there was Kurama. "Why don't we use him? He is fully under my control."  
  
"You are truly evil." Sardonyx grinned. "A puppet master of the truest sense. I love it."  
  
"K…Kurama… Kurama!" Saiko screamed.  
  
"I saw we stand back and see what he is capable of doing, shall we?" Sapphire stepped away. "Why don't we reunite these two…?" Sardonyx nodded. He waved his hand and slowly Saiko was freed. The cross disappeared just before she hit the ground. Saiko stumbled to her feet.  
  
"Kurama… please… Help them… get out of here." But Kurama didn't seem to hear. Instead, he pulled a rose from his sleeve. "Kurama?"  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama flung his whip out and hit Saiko across the cheek with the thorny whip. Saiko fell backwards. She pulled herself to her knees and looked at Kurama in disbelief.  
  
"Kurama? What are you doing? Kurama?!" Kurama flung his whip out again and struck Saiko. She fell over with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm enjoying this, Sapphire." Sardonyx grinned. "Very nice. Better then what I could have thought of." Kurama wrapped his whip around Saiko's neck. She was struggling against it as Kurama pulled it tighter. Saiko slowly struggled to her feet and looked at Kurama.  
  
"This isn't… something you… would do… Please! Snap out of it…" Kurama jerked the whip back, pulling Saiko closer. He grabbed a fist full of her hair.  
  
"I will kill you." Kurama said grimly. Saiko's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Ok. If that's what it will take to free you… Kill me now, and end everyone's suffering." Kurama loosened his whip from Saiko's throat. He glanced around and spotted Hiei's discarded sword. He flung his whip out and was able to snatch the sword up. He held the sword close to Saiko's stomach. "Do it, Kurama. Kill me." Kurama hesitated.  
  
"Now my puppet! Kill her! End this torment inside of you. You hate her, she's caused you nothing but pain." Sapphire coaxed. "She must die."  
  
"Kurama…!" Saiko pulled forward and kissed him as Kurama ran the sword through her stomach. She slowly staggered backwards. "…I'm…so sorry… everyone." Saiko slid from the sword onto the ground in a heap. She stared blankly ahead. "Kurama… … I… love…y…o…" And she was silent. Kurama stood there a moment in surprise. He looked at the blood that dripped from the sword he held, and looked at Saiko laying in her own blood.  
  
"Sai…ko…" He murmured. "What… have I done?" Sapphire's control was slowly fading. Sapphire saw this and started to twist his magic a little. Some faint blue threads wrapped around Kurama and faded into his body. Kurama's eyes glazed over and he just stood, staring blankly ahead.  
  
"What have you done?" Yuske was helping Hiei back to his feet. Kuwabara was standing behind them, holding his left shoulder. "You monster. What have you done to Kurama?" Yuske demanded.  
  
"Oh? You're not dead yet? None of you are? But… how?" Sardonyx asked in shock. "There… there's no way. It's impossible."  
  
"Clearly, you've underestimated us. We can't be beaten like that." Hiei grinned. "We've been though worse. And, apparently, you've been through a lot as well." Sardonyx looked at Hiei questioningly. "Yes… I've figured it out. Why you decided not to fight us. You're obviously the strongest… but… You let your brothers and sisters fight instead. Why? Because you're too wounded to fight us yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. It makes sense. Saiko hurt you when you came to take her away. The blood wasn't Saiko's, it was yours. She was unhurt until you made Kurama fight her, but your too weak. Your attack, your 'Dark Inferno,' showed your pain and weakness. You were only trying to buy time for yourself to heal. Now, you will have to fight with us."  
  
"None of you are strong enough to win now. Even if I am wounded, I still have enough power to kill you… but, what would be the fun in that? Sapphire! I think we should test your puppets full power now. What do you think?" Sardonyx smiled.  
  
"Yes. I think it's time we gave him a workout. Yes… it's time for you all to die." Sapphire started weaving a spell. Kurama turned to face his friends.  
  
"Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "I thought you were on our side. What's going on?"  
  
"He's not the same demon you knew. He's ours now. Our little puppet." Sapphire beamed. "Marvelous, isn't it? I can't tell you how long it took me to perfect this technique. Now! Go kill them!" Kurama tossed Hiei's sword aside and held his whip ready to attack. The others started to run. Sapphire made Kurama to go after them one at a time. Kuwabara was the first target. Once Kurama snared his foot, it wasn't long before Kuwabara was crying out in pain. Kurama mercilessly beat Kuwabara until he lay limp and bleeding on the floor. Yuske looked back at them.  
  
"Alright. Since this is how you're going to play things, I might as well start playing seriously. I'll kill you, Kurama… if I must." Yuske quickly checked his spirit gun. "And look, I even have a few shots left. So, are you ready to play?" Kurama turned to face Yuske.  
  
"No… d…don't do it. Yuske." Everyone looked to see Saiko had pulled herself to her knees. She was looking at them through a mass of hair as she was slouched over, her hand over her bleeding stomach. The blood was spilling over her fingers and she was breathing hard. "Yuske…"  
  
"You're ok! But how…" Yuske shook his head. "Saiko, it's the only way to get through this. I'll fight him, and save us all."  
  
"No! … I… I won't let you." Saiko slowly tried to stand up. After a few failed attempt, she was standing weakly, hunched over in pain. "To win… we have to hit… the source." She looked at Sardonyx. "I'll … I'll kill you, Sardonyx. I will be the one you will fight."  
  
"Saiko! No… You…"  
  
"That's enough Yuske!" She snapped. "I haven't forgotten how to fight…" She stood a little taller. Already, Yuske saw visible beads of sweat on her face.  
  
"You're not strong enough."  
  
"You don't know that, Yuske. I can beat him. Sardonyx! What do you think?" Saiko looked at the shocked demon.  
  
"I think you're foolish, and have a very strong death wish. But, I can see where this could make things easier."  
  
"Right. If you win, you'll kill me, and be rid of me forever. But, if I win, you, and your family will leave us all alone. I don't ever want to hear about or see you ever again."  
  
"Agreeable."  
  
"And, no matter what, I want you to leave the others out of this. They should never have gotten involved in the first place. Let them go. They will not interfere." She shot a sharp glance over at her friends.  
  
"We will be keeping this traitor… Kurama until the end of the fight… as insurance that the others don't try anything." Sardonyx said.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Then, shall we get started?" Sardonyx crouched down, ready to spring into action at any moment. Saiko prepared herself to fight. Everyone could see the pain on Saiko's face. She had a hand pressed tightly over her wound. Blood was spilling out between her fingers. Sardonyx grinned. "You're in no condition to fight. You were stupid to challenge me. This will be to easy." Saiko started to sway a little. Sardonyx saw this and charged. Saiko swiftly dodged and punched Sardonyx in the nose. He stumbled back a little.  
  
"You should never underestimate me." Saiko warned.  
  
"You're losing so much blood. You won't last long. … But I know now that I have to keep my distance. I'll finish this quickly, that way, you're friends won't have to watch you bleed to death. Dragon! Of the Dark Inferno!" Saiko gasped.  
  
("What now? I…I can't beat that…") Saiko felt a strange power envelop her as she watched Sardonyx prepare his attack. Then, everything was different. She was no longer in the old building, rather, she found herself standing on a beach. There was no sign of Sardonyx or the other shadow demons, nor were her friends here. As Saiko looked around, she realized that it looked like there was no one at all here but her. "Where am I? … I'm not dead yet… right?" Saiko didn't know who she was trying to talk to, but the sound of a voice, even her own, made the lonely silence seem less oppressive.  
  
"Saiko…" A voice called to her. Saiko looked around, but still saw no one. A light fog rolled over the water. "Saiko…"  
  
"Who are you? … Where are you?" A hand touched her shoulder and Saiko screamed. She turned around and was looking at a tall woman. She had long, bright platinum-blond hair, and bright, light blue eyes. She smiled at Saiko.  
  
"My name is Shio." Saiko just stared at her. "…I'm… your mother."  
  
"No way. You can't be…" Saiko seemed to stop herself, and looked away ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Saiko. I can understand you're not wanting to believe me."  
  
"No… it's not that. So many things have happened recently, I do believe you. And, I can see it in your eyes that you're not lying… not just your eyes, I can see it in everything about you. I know that I look like you, at least, a little." Shio smiled.  
  
"I see… and, you must hate me… and Kage."  
  
"Kage?"  
  
"I broke the rules of the sirens, and I fell in love… with a demon."  
  
"So, Kage.. was he, a shadow demon? … My father perhaps?" Shio blushed and turned away. "I see. I hope you realize that Kage's other children are angry with me because he spent time searching for me… Now that I think about it, I have so many questions for you. … Starting with where we are, and how I got here."  
  
"I had a feeling you would ask that. To make it short, we're in your mind… and my mind. You haven't left the battle yet. And don't worry, time is different here. Nothing will be different when you go back to the reality of the fight. I brought us here so I could help you. Those demons… they aren't really Kage's children… not anymore at least." Saiko didn't understand. Shio tried to think about how to explain it. "I guess, to put it simply, they're possessed. Or rather, they don't have control over themselves anymore. Someone, somewhere is controlling them. You have to beat that person before you can save them, and your self. You have to keep safe if you're too…"  
  
"I… I don't care what happens to me. I want to protect my friends. I know that if I die now, they'll be in danger. I don't trust the words of those demons. Please! I have to go back and protect them!" Shio looked at Saiko with compassion.  
  
"You're strong. But, you know you must be stronger. You'll have to be able to reach into your powers… those of the shadow within you." Saiko nodded. "And… maybe the powers of a siren will be of use to you also."  
  
"Tell me what to do."  
  
"As a siren, you have a strong ability with the emotions. Those of love, and hate. Trust and deceit. Those aspects of life can be most powerful, however, I don't know how you're demonic side will affect those powers. I… I'm afraid I can't really tell you anything about what to do."  
  
"Then, this was a waist of… no… what am I thinking? You gave me a chance to win, and I know what I have to do, if not how. But I swear, I will be the one to free those poor souls. Now, send me back." 


	10. Forgivness

Saiko felt like she had blacked out for a long time, but Sardonyx hadn't moved. Everyone was still here, nothing had changed.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" Sardonyx rushed at Saiko. She ducked away to try and call forth whatever power she could. Sardonyx turned and fired his attack at her. Saiko only saw it at the last moment.  
  
("I can't die. I made a promise…") The dark fire enveloped Saiko. "I WON'T DIE!" She burst out of the flames. "Goddess of the Eternal Dark!" Saiko cried. Her attack absorbed Sardonyx's attack as she hurled it forward. The power overwhelmed him and sent him reeling back.  
  
"Wh… what in the world!? Saiko!" Yuske called. He took a step forward, but the possessed Kurama stopped him.  
  
"Sardonyx…" Saiko gasped as she nearly collapsed. "You know now that neither of us can win in our current state. … Go… you and you're brothers and sisters. Prepare yourselves… for our next encounter and… next time, I'll be ready… and we'll finish this." Sardonyx and Sapphire both stared at Saiko in disbelief.  
  
"Sapphire… Let us find the others and retreat for now…" Sapphire nodded and rushed past everyone to find his siblings. Sardonyx picked himself up and found Ruby. Then, the five demons left. With Sapphire gone, the spell over Kurama was broken. He looked around, confused. Saiko sighed and began to fall to her knees.  
  
"S…Saiko!" Yuske gasped. Kurama turned around, utterly confused. He saw Saiko falling and rushed over to her. Yuske was confused now.  
  
"Saiko? Saiko!?" Kurama caught her and slowly sank to the floor. "What happened here?"  
  
"Hey, Kurama? You're on our side again, right?" But Kurama wasn't listening. He cradled Saiko in his arms, then he saw the blood. His hands were covered in Saiko's blood.  
  
"Kurama… You did that." Hiei stumbled back to the group. "You almost killed her. … Kuwabara too. You tried to kill us all. She just got the worst of it. …" Kurama stared at Hiei in horror. "You ran a sword, my sword, through her." Yuske slowly walked away to find where Kuwabara was. He felt this conversation shouldn't concern him just now.  
  
"How… how could I have done such a thing? Saiko…" he kissed her forehead. Hiei's eyes widened in shock. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You… you didn't hit anything vital. She was able to move in time to redirect the blow, but it wounded her badly… and she made it worse… when she fought Sardonyx."  
  
"When she what?!"  
  
"Yes, she fought him, and it looked like she might have been able to kill him if she weren't hurt. She saved us all, but… she was fighting for you." Hiei looked away. Yuske was kneeling near Kuwabara, knowing he should stay out of the conversation. "You were under Sapphire's control."  
  
"I see… but that's no excuse for my actions. I couldn't even stop myself for her sake." Hiei placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure she forgives you, and she'll want to see you first when she wakes up. Don't leave her side until then…" Kurama smiled at Hiei. "…And if you hurt her again, I'll kill you." Hiei started to walk away towards Yuske. "Say a word of what I said and I'll make sure it's a painful death."  
  
Boton had dressed Saiko's wound, knowing not to let the boys do it. Saiko was still unconscious. Kurama was standing outside Saiko's room when Boton came out.  
  
"You can go in there now if you'd like to, Kurama." Boton said as she shifted the medical supplies in her arms. Kurama didn't seem to hear her. Boton stared at Kurama. "Hello? Are you even listening to me? Kurama?" She waited. "Well, whatever then." And she walked off. Kurama stayed by the door. Eventually, Hiei and Kuwabara came by. They saw Kurama standing by the door.  
  
"How's Saiko doing?" Kurama glanced at them then looked away. "Hey, Kurama?" Kuwabara waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you still in there."  
  
"Please refrain from doing that." Kurama said. Kuwabara stopped and just stared at him.  
  
"Uh… Hey? What's wrong Kurama?" Kurama turned his head away. "Hey… Kurama…?"  
  
"Kuwabara, why don't you go and find Yuske. Tell him I'll be a little late." Hiei glared at Kuwabara. Deciding it was best to not annoy Hiei, Kuwabara left. Once he was sure Kuwabara was gone, Hiei turned on Kurama. "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you with her yet? Is Boton not done dressing the wounds?"  
  
"No, she's done. But…"  
  
"Get in there then and see her." Kurama turned to Hiei in shock, but didn't move. Hiei was trying to keep calm. "I don't understand you. Don't you care about Saiko? I wonder how much it would crush her if she thought you didn't care about her."  
  
"Hiei…!" Kurama started. Hiei punched Kurama in the jaw.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses. Saiko loves you. She would have given her life to save you if it had come down to that." Kurama stood there holding his swelling cheek as he stared at Hiei. "I must be wasting my breath on you."  
  
"I don't think I could look at her… not after what I did. I tried to kill her."  
  
"Would you have rather have succeeded? Do you want to know what she said as she slid from the blade? She said 'I love you.' Do you want to know how Saiko was able to avoid being killed?"  
  
"That's enough Hiei! What would you know about how I feel? You couldn't possibly understand what i…"  
  
"Do you think you're the only one who loves Saiko? Yuske has known her for years. They went through a lot in their life together. Don't you think he loves her? It seems Saiko is the only reason Kuwabara was able to get on with his classes, so, don't you think he loves her? And… Saiko taught me things that I could never put into words if I wanted to. She's taught me what a friend really is… not just teammates… don't you think I love her too?"  
  
"Hiei…"  
  
"I'm going now. Remember, if you hurt her again, I'll kill you." Hiei slowly walked away. He never turned around to see if Kurama went to see Saiko. Kurama watched him walk off, then smiled. He turned and opened the door to Saiko's room.  
  
"And he was just standing there. It was almost like looking at a dead man." Kuwabara was explaining to Yuske. "Hiei stopped to talk to him, and told me to go ahead. So, he'll be here in a little while I'd assume."  
  
"That doesn't seem like him… I wonder what's wrong with Kurama…" Yuske thinks aloud.  
  
"You're talking about Kurama?" Boton pops in. "I just saw him a little while ago, and it was the strangest thing… He was just…"  
  
"Standing outside Saiko's door, not doing anything, and not moving, right? Kuwabara just told me. I wonder if he feels bad about being responsible for the condition Saiko's in." Boton looked at Yuske questioningly. "You'd understand if you had been there. Say, Boton? Where have you been lately? Some partner you're being."  
  
"Yuske, that's not a nice way to speak of me! If you remember, I am the driver of the river Styx after all. I've had a major influx of people to take care of lately. Terrible disease outbreak. But, that has all be taken care of, and I'm back to working with you." 


	11. Departure

The alley was covered in trash, disturbed only by the winds that came through. Nothing lived here, or rather, nothing dared too. An evil presence resided here. Sardonyx kicked an empty box out of his way as he walked through the filth. He knew where to go… all he had to do was follow the power. There was only one door in the back alley, and that was where he was going. Sardonyx didn't even have to knock. The door opened for him. Standing inside was a pale, slender woman. She wore a low-cut black dress that fit her curves perfectly. She wore many gold and silver chains about her neck, waist, and wrists. Her hair was a dark black, and her eyes, a deep burgundy.  
  
"Well. I didn't quite expect you to come alone." The woman snapped.  
  
"Forgive me, mother." Sardonyx bowed slightly. "But the other were wounded, and they are resting. Sapphire is looking after them."  
  
"That fruitcake?" she seemed surprised. "No matter. Enter. I'm interested to know why you've failed me twice now." She sneered. Sardonyx stepped inside his mothers home. The house was stuffy and dark, the way his family liked things. The drab curtains hung down, blocking most of the light from the windows. The furnishings were sparse and shabby. "Sit down, Sardonyx." His mother ordered. Sardonyx complied obediently. "Well? What happened? Out with it!"  
  
I'm sorry. I had not expected her to be prepared for us to attack. She wounded me greatly with a fire demons sword. I was of no use to anyone after I had… er… captured her." Sardonyx looked away from his mother's glare.  
  
"That's no excuse for you're failure."  
  
"Her friends followed. The human boy and the two demons. There was also another human with them." His mother stormed over to him and struck him across the face.  
  
"You're telling me you lost to some human boys and their traitorous demon dogs? You're pathetic." She turned away.  
  
"We would have won… But the girl… Seraph… She's strong. Stronger then any of us expected. But she was wounded, thanks to Sapphire. Otherwise, I don't think any of us would have lived." Sardonyx prepared himself to be struck again.  
  
"What?!" His mother cried. I didn't raise you five to be a bunch of weak losers! How dare you say such a thing! You mean to tell me a wench like her almost beat you all!?" She struck Sardonyx again. "I can't believe how worthless you all have become. I should kill you myself."  
  
"She called on the Goddess of the Eternal Dark." His mother froze. She stared at her son blankly. Sardonyx was ready for fair beating now.  
  
"She… what?" Her hands started to shake. "Impossible… How could she? You must be mistaken." She glared at Sardonyx.  
  
"No mother. That was what she did. The power… had she been at full strength, we would have died. But… I don't think that she knows what she can do… If… of we train hard enough, it won't matter how strong she becomes! If she can't use it then…"  
  
"Very well."  
  
"What?" Sardonyx couldn't believe it.  
  
"Do it. Train… and don't fail me again! If you do… it will be the last time." She turned away from Sardonyx. "Now get out of here, and don't show your face around here again until that girl is dead!" Sardonyx stood quickly and left. "She can't… That girl must not live… if she does… then I… I…"  
  
"What? What do you mean, you're leaving?" Kuwabara was looking at Saiko in surprise. "You haven't even recovered from your injuries yet." Saiko continued to stuff her things into her bags. "What are you going to do if you leave? Get yourself killed? You can't!"  
  
"Kuwabara!" Saiko snapped. "Stop… just… stop. I… I can't stand… how weak I am. It's like… I'm not the same person I used to be. Something happened to me when I was fighting with Sardonyx, that I just can't explain. I just… I just need to get out of here and find something."  
  
"Find something?" Saiko zipped up her bags. "What could you possibly be looking for? Where would you find it? Is it something you lost?" Saiko smiled faintly.  
  
"Something like that. I just have to go, and I can't let anyone stop me." She picked her bags up and threw them over her shoulders. She cringed a little as pain shot through her from the wound.  
  
"Saiko!?"  
  
"Kuwabara, stay away from me." She warned as she felt him step closer to help her. "I want you to do me a favor… Please?" She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Uh… sure… I guess."  
  
"Tell Yuske that I expect him to be stronger next time. He has a promise to keep. And… Tell Hiei that he had better master the moves I've taught him… or else." She smiled as she started walking past Kuwabara. "And you take care of everyone. I want you to make sure they do what I've asked."  
  
"Of course… But what should I tell Kurama?" Saiko stopped. She looked like she might have started to cry, but instead she looked at Kuwabara with a fiery resolve.  
  
"Tell him it's not his fault. … and that it's like he said, he can't force me too… but that's what I've chosen."  
  
"Huh? I don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to, Kuwabara. You don't have to. The important thing is that he does. He'll know what I mean." And she left. Kuwabara could only stand there and watch.  
  
"Aw man! They're going to kill me for letting her go like that!" Kuwabara left Saiko's room to think about ways that he might be able to tell everyone with out them getting angry. But, Kuwabara didn't have much time to think about it. He ran into Hiei as he was coming to check on Saiko. "Uh… hey there." Kuwabara tries to act natural. Hiei looks at him oddly.  
  
"What happened to you this morning?" Kuwabara stared at him. "I'll never understand you humans." Hiei tried to step past Kuwabara, but Kuwabara blocked his path.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Why should you care?" Hiei snapped. "Boton asked me to check on Saiko's wounds while she and Yuske are with Koenma to try and dig up more information."  
  
"Oh… umm… Saiko's not in her room." Hiei looked at Kuwabara in surprise.  
  
"She's what? That's impossible." 


	12. Devising a plan

"What? But, Koenma sir…" Boton protested. Koenma glared at her.  
  
"I mean it Boton. It might be our only hope. You have to go and try to infiltrate Their forces. As Yuske's partner, you should be willing to do anything for him and your missions." Boton stood there staring at Koenma for a moment.  
  
"I don't see why I have to do it." she argued.  
  
"Because, Boton." Koenma nodded. Boton stared blankly. "Don't look at me that way. Boton, you're our best hope. Besides, they don't know who you are, so they won't know you work with Yuske and the others. You should be safe."  
  
"What do you mean 'should' be safe?"  
  
"I make no guarantees. These are dangerous demon's we're dealing with. We don't know what they might do." Yuske walked in as Boton and Koenma started arguing. Boton did not want to go, yet Koenma insisted. "I'm sure Yuske would agree with me, right?"  
  
"If I knew what you guys were talking about, I might."  
  
"Koenma wants to send me under cover to the demons layer to get information from them."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous! Koenma, you can't expect Boton to do that! It's to dangerous." Yuske snapped.  
  
"Yuske." Koenma said softly. "Boton may be our only chance. I can't send any of you, because they would know you all in an instant. I don't dare bring a mortal into this, such as Keiko or Shizuru… Boton is our only option."  
  
"Can't we all just train and become stronger? We'll swarm their hide out! They won't ever know what hit them…" Koenma was shaking his head at Yuske. "No good?"  
  
"We don't even know where they are. How would we find them?" The three of them were silent for a long time until they heard something happening outside Koenma's office. Hiei burst in the door, Kuwabara hanging on Hiei's legs trying to stop him.  
  
"Hiei? Kuwabara?" They looked at them curiously.  
  
"Saiko's gone again." Hiei stated fervently. "This buffoon let her go by herself!" Everyone stared at Kuwabara. He let go of Hiei's legs and sat on the ground.  
  
"It's true, I let her go. She asked me to. And she wanted me to tell everyone something." Everyone looked at Kuwabara waiting for the message. "Yurameshi, Saiko says you need to be stronger to keep a promise… or uh… something like that. And Saiko wants you, Hiei to master the sword thingies she's taught you. Or else."  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"That was all she had said. I guess she figured you'd know what she was talking about. Where's Kurama? I have a message for him too, from Saiko."  
  
"He's with his human family at the moment." Koenma said. "But… I can't help but wonder why Saiko would…"  
  
"She wants to find something. She said she lost something… in the fight, or something like that." The others stared at Kuwabara for a moment.  
  
"You're such a moron sometimes, Kuwabara." Yuske muttered.  
  
"What was that Yurameshi!?"  
  
"Boys, please! We have more to worry about then you're petty feud. What are we going to do about Saiko?" Boton cut in. Everyone fell silent. "Koenma… Maybe I should go. See what they're up to, and find out what's so important about Saiko. And maybe I'll be able to slow them down if it comes to that."  
  
"Boton, no!" Yuske objected. "It's far to dangerous."  
  
"Yuske… I wouldn't be much of a partner if I didn't do something to help." Everyone fell silent. "You know I'm right." Kuwabara stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I'd best go." Kuwabara said. "Shizuru will kill me if I'm late again." He shuddered. "And Yurameshi, you need to get some rest too."  
  
  
  
It was dark. The light of the street lamps filtered through thick branches. The air was heavy, and no one would be out at this time of night unless they had a death wish. A dark shadow perched upon the tree branches, concealed in the thick foliage. But this figure was not alone. Below, on the ground, crouched in the thick shadows, was another figure, un aware of the menace above. There was a noise. A shuffling step alerted both shadows to someone's presence. Both pairs of eyes followed a small pathway that wove through the brush and trees. Kurama appeared. He carried two paper bags, one in each arm, as he walked the path. The grounded figure saw an opportunity and jumped at it. Kurama was tackled to the ground as someone tried to kill him. Kurama was able to roll the attacker onto his back before the bags hit the path and spilled their contents. The two scuffled across the ground as the third figure watched. The attacking shadow pinned Kurama and held him.  
  
"You bastard… You'll not get in our way again!" The attacker hissed. "We can't have you interfering…" The voice… It was familiar. But from where? A face came into focus under the light of the street lamps.  
  
"Emerald." Kurama sneered.  
  
"Glad to see you remembered me, felonious dog." Kurama struggled, but was at a disadvantage. Emerald had him in a position where every limb was near useless. "Before you die, I want you to know, that it wouldn't have made any difference. She was going to die anyway, it was just a question of who went first. Now you die!" Emerald created a green dagger, and raised it high above him. "Don't worry, you'll be together soon."  
  
"Saiko…" Kurama whispered as he waited for the strike. He was ready, Saiko's visage engraved in his mind. Nothing. He waited. Maybe… He was already dead. It might have been so painless, he didn't notice. Or, the image of Saiko in his head was such a comfort, that it wouldn't matter if it was painful or not. There was a soft thunk. Kurama wondered if you could hear when you were dead. But, he hadn't seen a light. Maybe, it was all a ruse, seeing a tunnel of light. Or… He might be going the other way? He did feel like he might be falling. No, it was a shaking movement. Shaking? Kurama opened his eyes, and saw two figures wrestling. One was Emerald, but who was this other? The two fought until Emerald was forced to back down, and he vanished. The other figure looked over at Kurama.  
  
"Go. Now! Get out of here, and don't look back. You have a lady to save, no?" The man's voice was deep. Thunderous even. Kurama picked himself up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Just a lost soul trying to atone for his sins. A good Samaritan if you will. Now leave. It's not safe." Kurama would have objected, but the man's tone, his stance, and even the air around him was strong and defiant. Kurama tried to make out the man's features, but couldn't. The light from the street lamp was inadequate.  
  
"Then take care, good man." Kurama gathered up what he could of the groceries he had dropped, and walked away, wondering if the man would be alright. 


	13. Intervention

"What? But, Koenma sir..." Boton protested. Koenma glared at her.  
  
"I mean it Boton. It might be our only hope. You have to go and try to infiltrate Their forces. As Yuske's partner, you should be willing to do anything for him and your missions." Boton stood there staring at Koenma for a moment.  
  
"I don't see why I have to do it." she argued.  
  
"Because, Boton." Koenma nodded. Boton stared blankly. "Don't look at me that way. Boton, you're our best hope. Besides, they don't know who you are, so they won't know you work with Yuske and the others. You should be safe."  
  
"What do you mean 'should' be safe?"  
  
"I make no guarantees. These are dangerous demon's we're dealing with. We don't know what they might do." Yuske walked in as Boton and Koenma started arguing. Boton did not want to go, yet Koenma insisted. "I'm sure Yuske would agree with me, right?"  
  
"If I knew what you guys were talking about, I might."  
  
"Koenma wants to send me under cover to the demons layer to get information from them."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous! Koenma, you can't expect Boton to do that! It's to dangerous." Yuske snapped.  
  
"Yuske." Koenma said softly. "Boton may be our only chance. I can't send any of you, because they would know you all in an instant. I don't dare bring a mortal into this, such as Keiko or Shizuru... Boton is our only option."  
  
"Can't we all just train and become stronger? We'll swarm their hide out! They won't ever know what hit them..." Koenma was shaking his head at Yuske. "No good?"  
  
"We don't even know where they are. How would we find them?" The three of them were silent for a long time until they heard something happening outside Koenma's office. Hiei burst in the door, Kuwabara hanging on Hiei's legs trying to stop him.  
  
"Hiei? Kuwabara?" They looked at them curiously.  
  
"Saiko's gone again." Hiei stated fervently. "This buffoon let her go by herself!" Everyone stared at Kuwabara. He let go of Hiei's legs and sat on the ground.  
  
"It's true, I let her go. She asked me to. And she wanted me to tell everyone something." Everyone looked at Kuwabara waiting for the message. "Yurameshi, Saiko says you need to be stronger to keep a promise... or uh... something like that. And Saiko wants you, Hiei to master the sword thingies she's taught you. Or else."  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"That was all she had said. I guess she figured you'd know what she was talking about. Where's Kurama? I have a message for him too, from Saiko."  
  
"He's with his human family at the moment." Koenma said. "But... I can't help but wonder why Saiko would..."  
  
"She wants to find something. She said she lost something... in the fight, or something like that." The others stared at Kuwabara for a moment.  
  
"You're such a moron sometimes, Kuwabara." Yuske muttered.  
  
"What was that Yurameshi!?"  
  
"Boys, please! We have more to worry about then you're petty feud. What are we going to do about Saiko?" Boton cut in. Everyone fell silent. "Koenma... Maybe I should go. See what they're up to, and find out what's so important about Saiko. And maybe I'll be able to slow them down if it comes to that."  
  
"Boton, no!" Yuske objected. "It's far to dangerous."  
  
"Yuske... I wouldn't be much of a partner if I didn't do something to help." Everyone fell silent. "You know I'm right." Kuwabara stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I'd best go." Kuwabara said. "Shizuru will kill me if I'm late again." He shuddered. "And Yurameshi, you need to get some rest too."  
  
It was dark. The light of the street lamps filtered through thick branches. The air was heavy, and no one would be out at this time of night unless they had a death wish. A dark shadow perched upon the tree branches, concealed in the thick foliage. But this figure was not alone. Below, on the ground, crouched in the thick shadows, was another figure, un aware of the menace above. There was a noise. A shuffling step alerted both shadows to someone's presence. Both pairs of eyes followed a small pathway that wove through the brush and trees. Kurama appeared. He carried two paper bags, one in each arm, as he walked the path. The grounded figure saw an opportunity and jumped at it. Kurama was tackled to the ground as someone tried to kill him. Kurama was able to roll the attacker onto his back before the bags hit the path and spilled their contents. The two scuffled across the ground as the third figure watched. The attacking shadow pinned Kurama and held him.  
  
"You bastard... You'll not get in our way again!" The attacker hissed. "We can't have you interfering..." The voice... It was familiar. But from where? A face came into focus under the light of the streetlamps.  
  
"Emerald." Kurama sneered.  
  
"Glad to see you remembered me, felonious dog." Kurama struggled, but was at a disadvantage. Emerald had him in a position where every limb was near useless. "Before you die, I want you to know, that it wouldn't have made any difference. She was going to die anyway, it was just a question of who went first. Now you die!" Emerald created a green dagger, and raised it high above him. "Don't worry, you'll be together soon."  
  
"Saiko..." Kurama whispered as he waited for the strike. He was ready, Saiko's visage engraved in his mind. Nothing. He waited. Maybe... He was already dead. It might have been so painless, he didn't notice. Or, the image of Saiko in his head was such a comfort, that it wouldn't matter if it was painful or not. There was a soft thunk. Kurama wondered if you could hear when you were dead. But, he hadn't seen a light. Maybe, it was all a ruse, seeing a tunnel of light. Or... He might be going the other way? He did feel like he might be falling. No, it was a shaking movement. Shaking? Kurama opened his eyes, and saw two figures wrestling. One was Emerald, but who was this other? The two fought until Emerald was forced to back down, and he vanished. The other figure looked over at Kurama.  
  
"Go. Now! Get out of here, and don't look back. You have a lady to save, no?" The man's voice was deep. Thunderous even. Kurama picked himself up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Just a lost soul trying to atone for his sins. A good Samaritan if you will. Now leave. It's not safe." Kurama would have objected, but the man's tone, his stance, and even the air around him was strong and defiant. Kurama tried to make out the man's features, but couldn't. The light from the streetlamp was inadequate.  
  
"Then take care, good man." Kurama gathered up what he could of the groceries he had dropped, and walked away, wondering if the man would be alright. 


	14. Oh Mother

That night, Kurama's mind was plagued by thoughts of that man. He was sitting with his mother, trying to listen to what she was saying, but there were just too many things on his mind for him to catch the words she was saying. He tried to focus on her words, but they just fell away into the void out side his thoughts.  
  
"Suichi?" The tone his mother used pulled Kurama back sharply. "Is something bothering you Suichi? You've been awfully quiet tonight." Kurama forced a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired."  
  
"You know, you're a good liar. I almost believed you." Kurama looked at his mother in shock. "I guess you could call it a mother's intuition. I would take a guess that you're behavior has something to do with a girl." Kurama jumped a little. "A new girl at school that you like? Oh, you're growing up too fast dear. Please, tell me everything."  
  
"You're so sure it's a girl." Kurama muttered.  
  
"Oh? Are you gay?" His mother looked at him intently.  
  
"What?! M...mother? How could you? How could you even think that? ... No, never mind. I didn't say anything."  
  
"So what's her name?" Kurama hesitated. "Alright then... if you won't tell me her name, then will you tell me what she is like?" Kurama smiles at his mother, and how pushy she is about knowing about 'this girl' that's affecting him. But, he didn't feel like telling his mother that the girl was trying to find out who she really is, because her brother's are all demons.  
  
"Well mother, a friend of mine, who happens to be a girl, is going through a very hard time. Her father died a few years back, and her mother died recently. And she just found out that she might have older siblings that she never knew about. It's been hard on her, and I'm just worried." His mother only smiled at him. It was a strange, almost knowing smile, and it unnerved him greatly.  
  
Kurama sat on the roof of the apartment building, looking at the moon. Something just didn't seem right tonight. It wasn't just because of what happened earlier at the park, with the mysterious man, and it wasn't because of his mother's knowing intuition. Something was just... wrong. He felt a demon presence behind him.  
  
"I'm surprised you would come to the living world. But I guess, you must like it better at night when there are less people around." Kurama didn't even turn to who he was speaking to.  
  
"There are some things that require putting aside preferences, and doing the things we hate." Hiei was standing behind Kurama. "I have... news. I'm not sure which is worse, coming to the living world, or having to say this... but..."  
  
"Saiko's not there anymore, is she?" Kurama tore his eyes from the moon, and turned to look at Hiei. Hiei stood staring at Kurama.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Things have happened lately that made me think that. Like, you coming to the living world, you having something that's hard to say... and..." Kurama stopped.  
  
"And?"  
  
"This evening, Emerald attacked me. I might not have lived had this man not appeared. I couldn't feel anything unusual about him. He felt like a human, but he was able to beat Emerald. But what really confuses me, he told me to leave the area, because I had a girl to save. I know it sounds strange, but that's what happened. I just knew he was talking about Saiko."  
  
"You're sure that there was nothing abnormal about this man? You think he was a human?" Kurama slowly stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but that's what I felt. It was quite strange." The two men fell silent for quite a long a while.  
  
"There is another reason I came here. Koenma is sending Boton undercover to try and get inside the group after Saiko, and find out the real reasons they want to kill her."  
  
"She's going alone?" Kurama asked, startled.  
  
"She has to. The rest of us would be recognized in an instant. There's no way around it Kurama. Face it, she's our best hope."  
  
The morning was cold. The dew on the grass had frozen over night, and the world seemed too still for a Monday. Yuske stood outside the school walls, watching everyone pass. Yuske noticed Migi and Shinju walk bye with sullen expressions on their faces. They didn't even notice Yuske as they passed. Keiko was the last person to walk by, and had a drawn and worried expression on her face.  
  
"Nice skirt." Yuske muttered. Keiko barely raised her head to look at him.  
  
"Oh, Yuske." She said sadly.  
  
"Keiko? Keiko, what's wrong?" She looked at him with such sad eyes that Yuske felt guilty, and he wasn't even sure he'd done anything.  
  
"It's odd... you're here, and Saiko's not. She's been gone for over a month now. Migi and Shinju haven't heard from her either. No one answers at her house, and I can't even reach her cell. It's not like her to leave and not tell anyone. And even less like her to sever communications."  
  
"Keiko... I'm not going to lie to you about this. But Saiko may have found some of her birth family. She's checking it out now. I know she left suddenly, but she couldn't miss this chance."  
  
"How do you..." Yuske stopped her from speaking.  
  
"You'll be late to class. I'll meet you after school, and tell you everything. But know this, she is safe." Yuske hugged her quickly before running off. 


End file.
